50 sombras
by 92annya
Summary: El es un joven universitario, inteligente,estudioso, desordenado, amante del americano, y virgen. Ella es un empresaria multimillonaria, culta, controladora y exigente en todo… sobre todo en cuanto a sus necesidades se refiere.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Katy Reich y Fox.**

**Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogia de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James**

**Me limito a hacer una adaptación de un buen libro y una fantastica serie.**

* * *

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el seño frustrado. Doy asco. No hay manera de que no de asco. Y maldito sea Jack Hodgins, que apenas puede con su alma después de emborracharse anoche por hacerme esto y meterme en este lío. Tendría que estar en la práctica de americano, y estudiando para los finales que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy como imbécil intentando hacer que mis pantalones viejos color negro cierren. Debo dejar de comer tanto. Debo dejar de comer tanto. Recito varias veces mientras intento de nueva cuenta hacer que los jodidos pantalones cierren. Me desespero, observó al chico alto de piel clara, ojos castaños un poco pequeños que me miran y decido que el cinturón me salvara. Es mi única opción si deseo causar una mediana buena impresión.

Hodgins es mi compañero de piso, y ha tenido que pescar tremenda resaca precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concretado hoy con una megaempresaria de la cual dicho sea de paso nunca había escuchado hablar. Y por eso debo ir yo. Maldito Jack. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo ir a la práctica de americano y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos malditos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con la enigmática presidente de Brennan Enterprises Kennean, Inc. Como empresaria excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Jack. Un bombazo, según el. Malditas sean sus putas actividades extraacadémicas.

Jack está echado en su cama.

-Seel lo siento de verdad. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir la entrevista, y la he cagado, no puedo pedir que me cambien la entrevista, tardaré otros seis meses en conseguirla y para ese entonces tu y yo ya estaremos graduados. Soy el encargado de la revista Seel, lo echare a perder. Por favor… - Y sin más se gira para vomitar su mierda en el bote que le he conseguido momentos antes.

¿Cómo lo hace? Me jode… Observo cómo se recompone, sus ojos azules que normalmente me dan asco están llorosos debido al esfuerzo. Me río sardónicamente. Me da lástima y sé que la puñetera revista es importante para él.

-Claro que iré Jack, duérmete. Consíguete una aspirina o algo así- Le doy un golpe en la cabeza y se queja

- Aquí están las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo aprietas aquí y tomas notas. Después transcribiré todo.

- No sé nada de ella- murmuro intentando esconder mi nerviosismo

- Te harás una idea, sal ya, el viaje es largo

- Bien, me voy, échate consíguete una aspirina

- Lo haré, ahora lárgate de una vez

Cojo la mochila de viaje sonrió y salgo hacia el auto. No puedo creer que haya podido convencerme el muy bastardo. Será un buen periodista, pero detesto cuando me hace hacer algo que no quiero. Es Jack y sus ojos azules que conquistan a todas las chicas. Y es mi mejor amigo. Se lo debo

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Jack me ha dejado su Senda. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con mi viejo Mustang.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional de la ¿Señorita? Brennan, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras BRENNAN HOUSE en tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el nada cómodo vestíbulo de vidrio que grita dinero y poder por todas partes es de acero y piedra blanca. Bien al menos no llegue tarde.

Desde el otro lado del mostrador me sonríe una atractiva, de hecho guapísima chica rubia, muy bien arreglada, con una falda blanca y americana gris, me maldigo por estar usando mi vieja camisa de delgadas rayas celestes y mis viejos pantalones negros de vestir que ni siquiera me cierran

-Vengo a ver a la señora Brennan. Seeley Booth de parte de Jack Hodgins.

-Disculpe un momento señor Booth- me dice alzando las cejas, y le sonrío con la ya patentada sonrisa Booth oh si y como es de esperarse me sonríe tímidamente.

Espero frente a ella. Empiezo a creer que debí ponerme el saco y la camisa blanca que guardo para eventos formales y mis zapatos italianos que rara vez uso. Bueno al menos lo intente, me puse el pantalón viejo negro, la camisa menos ajustada que encontré de rayas azules delgadas cuyas mangas llevo dobladas para disimular lo chica que me queda y mis converse con calcetines a rayas chillonas. Mala elección. Eso para mí era formal al menos hasta hace unos minutos. Me paso una mano por el cabello y lo despeino un poco. Me maldigo lo único bueno que llevaba ya lo he echado a perder, sonrío intentando no parecer intimidado por la estructura del edificio

-Si, tiene cita con el señor Jack Hodgins. Firme aquí señor Booth por favor. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20

Me sonríe abiertamente divertida. Algo está mal. Hace unos minutos la puse nerviosa. Firmo

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra Visitante. Sonrío. Sin duda vengo de visita, jamás encajaría en un lugar como esta, nadie anda por aquí con converse, pantalones gastados, camisa justa y calcetines chillones. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo a los ascensores, mas allá de los dos vigilantes rubios que me observan como bicho raro, y desde luego llevan trajes carísimos. Mis playeras de Black Sabbat son más cómodas sin dudas

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad que da miedo, caramba ojala mi auto corriera así. Las puertas se abren y salgo a uy que raro otro gran vestíbulo que también es de vidrio, también es de piedra y acero ¿No hay otro estilo por aquí? Me acerco a otro mostrador donde otra chica rubia me ve con cara de ¿Y este qué? En el mejor de los casos está evaluando mi bien trabajado abdomen que se marca con la ajustada camisa

-Señor Booth, ¿Puede esperar aquí por favor?- Y me señala unos asientos de piel blancos. Detrás de los asientos hay una gran sala de juntas con paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera café oscuro, y un montonal de sillas, que desde luego se ven carísimas, luego mas allá hay un ventanal, enorme, y wow la vista es genial. Seattle al alcance de tu mano.

Me siento. Nervioso, Y puto Jack Hodgins por no darme al menos ni una vaga idea de quién es esta mujer. No sé nada de ella, me restablezco con la idea de que probablemente sea una mujer cincuentona a juego con el resto del personal, rubia, me pongo inseguro y mi tic nervioso comienza. La pierna no puedo dejar de moverla.

De una puerta a la derecha sale un tipo rubio, con traje de color gris y como es de esperarse carísimo, ¿Qué jodidos tienen con los rubios en este lugar? Al parecer están en promoción al 2x1. Respiro hondo intentado sentirme menos mierda y me levanto

-¿Señor Booth?- me pregunta el oxigenado

-Sí- contesto con voz ronca. Que marica- Sí- repito una vez más.

- La señora Brennan lo recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejar su mochila?- Y es solo entonces cuando recuerdo que no he dejado mi equipaje en el auto. Ridiculo.

- Sí, gracias- me quito la mochila y se la doy

- ¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

- La verdad es que no

El rubio le lanza una mirada de desaprobación a la rubia que me mando sentar.

-¿Quiere, café, té, agua? Me pregunta el oxigenado con cara de amabilidad

- ¿Tendrá una bebida energetizante? No sé una Monster tal vez- sonrío

-Olivia consigue una Monster para el señor Booth- Dice bastante serio. Mierda. Yo solo intentaba bromear. ¡Que quisquillosos son!

La tal Olivia sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y desaparece detrás de una puerta

-Le pido una disculpa señor Booth. Olivia es nuestra empleada en practicas. Por favor siéntese, la señora Brennan lo atenderá en un momento

La rubia a la que perseguía el diablo regresa con una Monster.

-Aquí tiene señor Booth

- Gracias- le respondo mientras intento recordar algún walt-mart cerca del edificio. Me fijare en cuanto me vaya.

El oxigenado y la tal Olivia regresan a sus puestos y pasan de mi, continúan escribiendo en las computadoras ¿O estarán jugando pacman?. Los observo y me pregunto si no será trata de personas rubias. Son demasiados, tal vez este sea un laboratorio dedicado a la reproducción de rubios. Seeley céntrate, está claro que estás nervioso. Es entonces cuando veo abrirse la puerta del despacho y veo salir a un afroamericano, negro, con pelo rizado y con traje extremadamente claro. ¿Es que nadie anda aquí con calcetines chillones?. Mi ropa es mierda eso está claro. Veo como se vuelve hacia la puerta

-Brennan ¿Jugamos al golf esta semana?

Golf, típico juego de millonarios. No logro escuchar la respuesta. El negro me ve y sonríe yo lo veo con esceptisismo. La rubia que trajo la Monster brinca de su asiento como si el diablo le hubiera picado el trasero. El diablo debe ser su karma. Llama al ascensor y sonríe pagada de si misma, ¿Ahora que? ¿El diablo le habrá dado más confianza? Esta más nerviosa que yo. De seguro le sudan las manos.

-Buenas tardes señorita, jóvenes- dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor

- La señora Brennan lo recibirá ahora, señor Booth. Puede pasar- me dice el oxigenado

Me levanto de mi asiento atontado, seco mis manos en mi pantalón, dejo la lata de Monster y me dirijo a la puerta titubeante. Tu puedes Booth. Solo es una vieja cuarentona.

-No es necesario que llame, entre directamente- me sonríe el rubio. Algo sabe el bastardo y no me lo dice.

Empujo la puerta y me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de la cinta desabrochada de mi converse, siento el aire cortarse frente a mi rostro y mi mejilla da de lleno contra el suelo. ¡Estúpido, Idiota!. Estoy extendido en el suelo de la entrada de la cuarentona Brennan. Observo unos tacones negros acercarse y ofrecerme una mano que me ayuda a levantarme. Estoy tan rojo como un puto jitomate. Soy patético. Me armo de valor, suspiro, alzo la vista y ¡Putisimo diablo!

-Señor Hodgins- me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos perfectamente cuidados- Soy Temperance Brennan ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

* * *

**Holaaa!**

_Ya lo sé! No tengo verguenza por no dignarme a actualizar Mentiras Verdaderas y ahora salgo con esto... _

_Sin embargo esto es solo una pequeña probadita del nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente. Para las que no han leido el libro 50 sombras de Grey y sus derivados... ¿Que rayos están esperando? _

_Pronto tendrán notcias mías con Mentirs Verdades y desde luego con el proximo capitulo de esta saga (Si planeo adaptar los 3 libros)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Gracias por sus reviews el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Katy Reich y Fox.**

**Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogia de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James**

**Me limito a hacer una adaptación de un buen libro y una fantastica serie.**

* * *

_******Este capitulo esta dedicado a Carlos Angel Izaguirre Q.E.P.D**_

Muy joven, y atractiva, hermosa, esta wow. Alta, con un elegante traje de falda gris, camisa blanca y tacones negros, su cabello largo cobrizo, y sus ojos, mierda sus ojos brillantes de color gris que me observan detenidamente. Recuerdo que necesito respirar.

- Bueno…yo ... egrr- No puedo articular palabra es que esta … Dios …. ¡Imbecil! Eres un imbécil Booth. Le doy la mano, mientras me aclaro la garganta y nos saludamos- El señor Hodgins está indispuesto, así que me ha mandado a mi. Espero que no le moleste señora Brennan.

Cuando nuestras manos se tocan se siente, tan excitante y placentero, siento un escalofrío por toda la columna y son puñeteras mariposas en el estomago, o al menos eso diría Jack. Retiro mi mano que empieza a sudar de nerviosismo – si, hasta mi mano esta nerviosa- y me digo a mi mismo que esa electricidad es por la estática, enfoco la vista a la radiante mujer que tengo en frente

- ¿Y usted es…?

Guardo silencio un momento. Mierda que si esta mujer tiene más de treinta años yo me doy un tiro. Su voz es cálida y divertida, sin embargo sus penetrantes ojos grises que están fijos en mis impasibles me ponen nervioso y pierdo la conexión con la realidad. Al parecer le importa saber quién soy, como si le intrigara, pero sé que es solo porque es educada. ¡Por favor Dios que así sea y esta mujer se haya interesado en mi!

- Seeley Booth, juego con Jack, es decir Hodgins, soy su compañero de americano, de futbol americano, jugamos futbol americano en la estatal de Washington

- Ya veo- Se limita a decirme sin despegar sus ojos de mi. Va a sonreir.

Y…. no, no lo hace.

- ¿Quiere sentarse?- Me pregunta señalándome un asiento blanco en forma de L, y la verdad es que por la forma en que ve podría jurar que… Estas desvariando Seel.

Su despacho es grande. Como todo aquí. En frente hay dos ventanales, una mesa de madera oscura que hace juego con la mesita que esta junto al sofá. Hay muchas mesas para mi gusto. Y como es de esperarse todo es blanco, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico. Son geniales, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, están tan bien pintados que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan uff wow. Aunque no tan Wow como ella, ella es WOW!

- Un artista de aquí- Me dice la señora Brennan… No debería llamarla señora, Señorita tal vez? ¿Cuántos años tiene?... Y caigo en la cuenta de que me está observando, y me lo tengo merecido no debería andar fisgoneando su oficina

- Son geniales. Elevan lo cotidiano a extraordinario- murmuro, intentando parecer indiferente ante su penetrante mirada gris. Ladea su cabeza y un brillo que no logro identificar se expande pare después desaparecer. Estoy intrigado

- No podría estar más de acuerdo señor Booth

Me sonrojo como vil marica. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Escaneo por última vez la oficina en un intento de tranquilizarme, todo es blanco, limpio, demasiado limpio, rayando casi en zona hospitalaria y frío, me pregunto si reflejara la personalidad de la mujer que está sentada frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel, con las piernas cruzadas. ¡Y que piernas!

Sacudo la cabeza intentando cambiar o al menos bajar de tono mis pensamientos, mierda no debo pensar esto y saco las preguntas de Jack de mi bolsillo. Luego preparo la grabadora, me sudan las manos y la puta grabadora se cae mil veces. Estúpido mil veces estúpido, eres un idiota Booth, levanto la vista y me encuentro a la dueña de esos asombrosos y distantes ojos grises observándome, tiene una mano apoyada en su blanca rodilla y otra a lo largo de la barbilla, con el dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Me quedo embobado, Dios maldito suertudo dedo, si tan solo… Céntrate Seel. La observo una vez más y creo que detrás de su dedo se oculta una sonrisa. No estoy seguro. Genial se está burlando la muy… ardiente, sensual, sexy y atrayente señora Brennan. ¿Estará casada?

- Lo siento- logro balbucear como adolescente hormonado- No es mi estilo, no suelo utilizarla… Seguido

- Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite señor Booth-

- ¿Le importa que grabe todas sus respuestas?- pregunto

- ¿Me lo pregunta después de todo lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

¿Me está llamando idiota?¿Es en serio? Espero que no. Me remuevo incomodo en el asiento, balbuceo no se que estupidez y levanto la mirada.

- No, no me importa

- ¿Le explicó Jack.. eh Hodgins… El señor Hodgins para qué es la entrevista?

- Para el número de la revista de la facultad, porque me corresponde entregar los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año. Si señor Booth, si me lo explico

Así que ella será la ricachona que entregara los títulos de este año. Estoy preocupado, apenas y será unos años más grandes, tal vez unos cuatro o cinco años más que yo ¡Y ella me entregara mi título! Empieza a preocuparme que soy un don nadie.

- Bien- trago saliva y carraspeo- Tengo algunas preguntas, señora Brennan- Paso una mano por mi cabello y me despeino, intentando eliminar el nerviosismo

- Si, creo que debería preguntarme algo – me contesta con una sonrisa que hace que me estremezca

Se está burlando de mí, es un hecho, me enderezo todo lo que puedo en el asiento y frunzo el ceño intentando parecer intimidante

- Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio ¿A que se debe su éxito?

La miro y el sonríe como si se hubiese esperado la pregunta, me mira fijamente

— Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señor Booth, y yo soy muy buena analizándolas- Se inclina ligeramente hacia mí y yo me hago pequeño en mi asiento- Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. — Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada gris—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro- profundiza mas su mirada en mi y yo trago fuerte- _Muy duro_, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

- Tal vez solo sea suerte- replico, me molesta su falta de humildad, al parecer si es la típica rica prepotente

- No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad señor Booth. Cuanto más trabajo, mas suerte tengo

- Entonces no cree en el destino

- Absolutamente no. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

- Parece una maniática controladora-

Y es demasiado tarde para abstenerme de mis palabras, ni siquiera razoné lo que acabo de decir ¡Que me jodan! Ella preferentemente…

- Lo controlo todo señor Booth- Me dice viéndome fijamente a los ojos, sin ningún rastro de humor en su sonrisa

Me sigue sosteniendo la mirada impasible, y con algo que no se distinguir en sus ojos. Me intimida ¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es tremendamente sexy? ¿Por que me mira fijamente? ¿Por que se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojala y ya deje de hacer eso, esta haciendo que me sienta incomodo y que la conciencia se me ponga dura ¿Y a todo esto porque mierda me parece sexy la forma en que dijo "Lo controlo todo señor Booth"? Deplorable Seeley… Deplorable

- Decirte a ti misma, en tu fuero más íntimo, que haz nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja. Y eso… Me pone

— ¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? - ¡Es una obsesiva controladora! Haré nota mental de eso

— Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señor Booth. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes. En otras palabras cuarenta mil personas estarían viviendo solo del aire que ya es escaso en este planeta ¿Entiende?

Estoy como puto muñeco de nieve o mejor aun una marioneta… ¿Cómo puede llegar una mujer a ser tan fría? Es decir… ¡Rayos! En verdad se cree la dueña del mundo, y habla de pobres y ricos de vagabundos así nada más

- ¿Y su junta directiva? Seguro que a ellos no les parece buena idea- respondo prepotentemente, asqueado

- No tengo necesidad de una junta directiva señor Booth- Se recarga en su asiento con aire de suficiencia- Todo esto es mío, es mi empresa. Soy la dueña- Termina arrastrando las palabras de manera… Demasiado provocativa

¡Claro idiota! Si hubieses leído al menos unas líneas de wikipedia estarías muchísimo mejor informado que ahora que pareces un perfecto estúpido… ¡Maldito Jack Hodgins ojala no te puedas parar de la cama en días!

- ¿Y cuales son sus intereses aparte del trabajo señora Brennan?

- Me interesan cosas muy- se remueve en su asiento y coloca una mano sobre su rodilla y la otra la coloca en su escritorio- Diversas por decirle de alguna manera Señor Booth- sonríe

Por algún motivo que desconozco me ve fijamente, trago fuertemente, y noto en su mirada un brillo, sus ojos destellan grises con malicia y mi nombre en su voz se escucho wow!

- Pero… Si trabaja tanto ¿Qué hace para relajarse?

- ¿Relajarme?

Sonríe, la muy maldita sonríe, como si estuviera disfrutando de algún chiste, y su sonrisa es tan… Sus dientes blancos perfectos, deberían encarcelarla por sexy, provocadora, y hermosa. Debe de ser ilegal.

- Relajarme... hago cosas normales, como la gente normal señor Booth- Sonríe- navego, vuelo, me permito _diferentes_ actividades físicas. Tengo aficiones caras y muy fascinantes.

Ya entendí. Siguiente pregunta. Jack Hodgins tu muerte será dolorosa muy dolorosa.

- Invierte en fabricación pero… ¿En que tipo de fabricación?

Me sudan las manos. ¿Qué mierda está pasándome? ¿Por qué jodidos estoy tan nervioso?¿Y porque ella está tan… fresca como una maldita lechuga? Bueno la respuesta es simple, ella es la rica y yo soy el pobre que se gana la vida a través de becas

- Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber como funcionan las cosas. Como se _monta_ y _desmonta_ algo, cuales son las instrucciones que hay que seguir. Y los barcos me tienen fascinada. Hay mucho que admirar en un barco

- Pareciera que está hablando su corazón

- Curioso- Me observa de fijamente, siento que he metido la pata- Algunos dirían que no tengo corazón

- ¿Por qué dirían algo así?

- Porque me conocen bien- Arquea una ceja… Estoy pisando terreno desconocido y antes de que pueda evitarlo, la cago más

- ¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerla? – Felicidades eres el cagon del año!

- Soy una mujer muy reservada señor Booth. Hago todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger mi vida privada- se endereza en su asiento y funciona. Me siento intimidado- No doy entrevistas

- ¿Por qué aceptó esta?-

- Porque soy alguien poderosa en su universidad, y porque por mucho que lo deseara no podría soportar durante más tiempo al señor Hodgins encima de mi, admiro la tenacidad de su amigo señor Booth.

Sé de lo que habla. Yo lo llamaría chantaje, de lo contrario no estaría aquí sentado frente a una mujer impresionante, nervioso, humillado, intimidado y cagado soportando una jodida entrevista vistiendo ropa incomoda, estaría jugando americano y estudiando para los finales

— También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

— El dinero no se come, señor Booth, ¿O acaso usted ha comido un dollar con ensalada? Hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

— ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

— Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Eso es no ser sincera. Es estúpido. La gente come, pero no va por ahi cagando dinero, no hay ganancia, no es como si por el hecho de que yo al comer una hamburguesa ella ganara miles de dollares. Vea por donde lo veo eso es nobleza y altruismo. Paso a la siguiente pregunta

- ¿Tiene alguna filosofía?

- La tengo. Aunque no puede considerarse una filosofía valida. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy _peculiar_, muy _tenaz_. Me gusta el _control_… de mí misma y de los que me rodean.

Ah fantástico, volvemos al tema de obsesionada por el control, loca maniática obsesiva controladora.

- Entonces quiere poseer cosas

- Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero si, básicamente si, quiero poseer cosas

- ¿Paradigma del consumidor?

- En efecto- Y sonríe pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Así que quiere alimentar el mundo pero quiere poseer cosas, no encaja, noup me niego, así que lo único que se me ocurre es que hablamos de algo que se me escapa de mis sudorosas y asquerosas manos. Me incorporo en el asiento. Ya quiero acabar la entrevista, leo la siguiente pregunta

- Fue usted una niña adoptada ¿Hasta que punto cree que ha influido esto en usted?

Y de nueva cuenta tengo esa jodida sensación de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo… Eso si que es una pregunta personal ¡Diablos Hodgins! ¿En que mierda estabas pensando? ¡Vas a ser puré!

- No lo sé

Por primera vez parece molesta, frunce el seño y aprieta ligeramente la mano que descansa en su rodilla en puño

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando la adoptaron?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe- Me contesta tan fría como el polo norte

Seguro que sí. Seguro que lo sabría si el maldito bastardo de Hodgins me lo hubiese mencionado. Desplazamiento de culpas, y tu idiota pudiste echar un rápido vistazo a wikipedia si hubieses sido mas consciente. Cambio de tema

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa hablar de mi familia.

Asiento nervioso y automáticamente leo la siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué jodidos me pone así? Me da miedo, escalofríos y todas esas estupideces maricas

-¿Es usted lesbiana señora Brennan?

¡¿Pero que mierda acabo de preguntar?! Estoy avergonzado y enojado, furico ¿Cómo jodidos le explico que yo solo estoy leyendo las puñeteras preguntas que Hodgins escribió. Puto Hodgins. Vas a mori. Y sino mueres vas a desear ser hombre muerto. Me enderezo en mi asiento, nervioso

- No Seeley, no soy lesbiana- Alza las cejas, interrogante, expectante y molesta, creo ver un rastro de diversión pero no parece contenta.

-Le pido disculpas, es que bueno… - suspiro y me siento como cuando tenía 5 años aceptando que yo quebré un jarrón- Aquí esta escrito, debí leer antes la pregunta

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que me ha llamado por mi nombre. Despeino mi cabello entre confundido y complacido. Se inclina ligeramente y me ve profundamente

-¿No son tuyas las preguntas?

¿No me da permiso de morirme ahora mismo?

-Amm no, la verdad es que no, son de Ja... el señor Hodgins, me ha pasado una lista

-¿Compañeros de la revista?

Con una mierda no, ni siquiera está en mis planes pertenecer a la revista, es su actividad extraacadémica

- Somos compañeros de piso

- ¿Se ha ofrecido usted para realizar la entrevista?- Me pregunta con una tranquilidad que da miedo, y hace que no quiera mas que salir corriendo ¿En que momento pase yo a ser el entrevistado? ¡Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo! Estoy ardiendo, o la temperatura del lugar esta elevándose o yo me he enfermado repentinamente, seco mis manos en los ajustados pantalones y hablo

-Hodgins no se encuentra bien. El me lo ha pedido, y yo he cedido

-Eso explica la mayoría de las cosas- dice observándome fijamente como si estuviese acechando a una presa, no me gusta ser la presa. Detesto ser la presa.

Tocan a la puerta y entra un rubio

-Señora Brennan, disculpe que la interrumpa pero tiene una reunión en dos minutos

- No hemos terminado Andres, cancele mi próxima reunión

El rubio, Andres se queda boquiabierto, al parecer esta perdido en el espacio, la señora Brennan vuelve su rostro hacia él y alza las cejas, el oxigenado trastabilla y sale del despacho. Ni un por favor, ni gracias, ni nada… ¡Arrogante la señora!

-¿Por donde íbamos señor Booth?

Así que soy señor Booth de nuevo, bien.

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo. – Sus ojos grises brillan con curiosidad ¿Qué pretende? Se recarga en su butaca, pone los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une sus manos a la altura de sus labios… Esos labios

- Bueno no hay mucho que saber en realidad- me remuevo incomodo en mi asiento

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Su interés me sofoca, y me descoloca, mucho. Venirme a Seattle con Jack, encontrar trabajo… No he planeado nada mas allá del americano y los exámenes finales

—No he hecho planes, señora Brennan. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando y jugando americano, no sentada en el hospital que tiene por oficina , sintiéndome incómodo frente a su penetrante mirada.

— Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque no estoy seguro de encajar aquí

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigada, y una sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios. ¡Pero no sonríe! Me desespero y despeino otra vez mi cabello

-Bueno es obvio

-La verdad es que no le encuentro lo obvio- me dice

-Bueno no soy rubio

Sonríe y me mira intensamente, como si quisiera ver mis huesos. Algo me comprime el estomago y provoca que sienta una aparente erección que logro suprimir a cuestas. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y pienso en Hodgins en calzoncillos, eso ayuda ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupada, señora Brennan y me espera un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver? - Parece sorprendido, incluso preocupada.— Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice autoritariamente, en realidad me lo ordena —¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita?

—Sí —contesto automáticamente y guardo la grabadora en el bolsillo de mi ajustado pantalón

Cierra los ojos y entonces aprovecho

-Gracias por la entrevista señora Brennan

- Ha sido un placer- me dice y yo bueno …Trago fuertemente. Seguro que sí.

Me levanto. Se levanta, nos miramos a los ojos y ella tiende una mano hacia mi

-Hasta la próxima señor Booth

No habrá próxima téngalo por seguro. Frunzo el seño. ¿Por qué siento que me está desafiando?. Y aprieto su mano y otra vez la estática se apodera de mi.

-Señora Brennan- asiento con la cabeza y ella se dirige rápidamente a la puerta. La abre

-Asegúrese de cruzar con buen pie

Me sonríe, y yo le sonrió de vuelta

-Me gusta que mis entradas sean inolvidables- guiño un ojo y me encojo de hombros retándole importancia mientras por dentro estoy echando chispas, así que encima de todo se atreve a burlarse de mi – Muy amable señora Brennan

Alcanzo a ver que ese comentario la descoloca, pero se recompone, ¡Ja! Seguro que no esperaba algo así... Y entonces soy consciente de que me esta siguiendo. Él oxigenado y la tal ¿Olivia? Están tan sorprendidos o mas como yo.

-¿Ha traído abrigo?- Niego con la cabeza y veo como frunce el seño- ¿Ha traído algo mas aparte de la grabadora?0

- Mochila

La rubia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi mochila, que Brennan le quita de las manos. La sostiene y me la cuelga al hombro derecho. Su mano se queda por unos segundos en mi espalda, y al retirarla de apoco me da una muuuuy suave caricia, apenas perceptible. Ahogo un suspiro. Marica. Eres un Marica, pareces un jodido puto adolescente hormonado. Ruego a dios porque no se haya percatado de mi puñetero suspiro.

Pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo nervioso, cagado de hecho, y ella fría, distante, y tranquila muy tranquila. Se abren las puertas y entro como presa queriendo escapar de su acechadora. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapa. Bellisima.

La demandare por hermosa eso seguro.

—Seeley —me dice a modo de despedida. Y sonríe

—Temperance —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

* * *

**Holaaa! **_No puedo creer que tan solo en el primer capitulo haya tenido 15 reviews! Gracias! Ni siquiera con Mentiras Verdaderas paso esto..._

En realidad tenía planeado actualizar esta historia y Mentiras Verderas el día miércoles sin embargo, horas después de que subí el primer capitulo de esta historia recibí una noticia muy desconcertante, un amigo había tenido un accidente mientras jugaba fútbol, para no hacérselas larga , toda esta semana pasada, estuve viajando de la universidad al hospital (mi amigo entro en coma) y atendiendo a mi salón como buena jefa de grupo que no soy, sin embargo bueno mi amigo falleció el día jueves por la noche, y por esa razón solo actualizo 50 sombras y hasta el día de hoy. Me es mas fácil adaptar y solo modificar un par de cosas del libro a la serie que tener que escribir un capitulo de una historia de la cual hasta yo misma desconozco.

Así que me comprometo a mas tardar el miércoles subir el próximo capitulo de Mentiras Verdaderas, no será un capitulo muy largo se los advierto de una vez. Y dado que mi estado de animo no ayudara mucho... A ver que sale, aunque la verdad creo que no afectara mucho, se me da bien eso de compartimentar y la vida sigue

Por ultimo planeo actualizar a partir de la próxima semana a la par ambas historias...si no me sorprende otra mala noticia, o sea que si hay capitulo de 50 sombras entonces lo habrá de Mentiras Verdaderas y viceversa.

Y ya ahora si por ultimo... También a partir del próximo capitulo de este fic el resto de capítulos serán mas largos, con la finalidad de poder abarcar toda la historia y no hacer una historia de mas de 70 capítulos que terminara aburriéndolas... Planeo poder acaparar todo el libro sin embargo sino me es posible es probable que suprima algunas partes, yo espero que no, pero bueno eso lo decidire sobre la marcha... ahora si...

_ Para las que no han leído el libro 50 sombras de Grey y sus derivados... ¿Que rayos están esperando? _

_Pronto tendrán noticias mías con con el próximo capitulo de esta saga (Si planeo adaptar los 3 libros)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Gracias por sus reviews el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Katy Reich y Fox.**

**Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogia de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James**

**Me limito a hacer una adaptación de un buen libro y una fantastica serie.**

* * *

Ninguna mujer me había impactado tanto como Temperance Brennan, y por mucho que le doy vueltas a mi cabeza no comprendo porque jodidos me pasa esto, tal vez se deba a que es guapa, o porque es educada y tremendamente rica y poderosa o porque ¡Con una mierda está como quiere! Estoy irracional y hormonal como un estúpido adolescente que solo piensa en sexo, pero al manos ya salí del imponente edificio y al fin voy conduciendo por la interestatal que me llevara a casa con el imbécil de Jack. Esa electricidad fue de lo mas loco que me haya pasado nunca, de cuando acá Seeley Booth siente cositas en las tripas y electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, además de una gran pero gran necesidad de tener sexo. Estoy hormonal hoy, parezco una nenita caprichosa con síndrome pre menstrual.

La ciudad la deje atrás hace bastante pero lo único que puedo hacer es repasar y repasar la condenada entrevista, estoy avergonzado y me siento tremendamente idiota , solo me hago telarañas mentales. Mi subconsciente, mi libido y yo estamos de acuerdo en que es muuuuy hermosa, segura de si misma, dominante y que se siente cómoda consigo misma, pero es arrogante y por muy educadita que sea ¡Es una dictadora soberbia controladora y fría mujer!. O al menos por fuerita lo es, sacudo mi cabeza y aprieto fuerte el volante, por que algo parecido a un escalofrió me recorre la espina dorsal. Aunque pensándolo bien si yo hubiese conseguido la mitad de las cosas que ella ha logrado y tuviera su misma edad, desde luego que seria arrogante, es joven y además no soporta a los imbéciles pero ¿Porqué iba a hacerlo? Me enfado y estoy seguro de que Jack Hodgins por muy enfermo que esté se merece una buena paliza.

Debo admitir que me tiene intrigado, unas respuestas fueron certeras pero a la vez vagas, la peor pregunta fue lo de si era lesbiana, debí leer antes ¿Por qué pregunté algo así? ¡Puto Jack Hodgins! Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y yo no soy precavido y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos grises que me miran. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Brennan parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene. Olvídala Booth

¡He llegado! Y Hodgins tendrá su paliza seguro, vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Mucha. Los padres de Jack compraron la casa, así que técnicamente no pago alquiler. Llevamos viviendo aquí cuatro años, no sé como he hecho para aguantar al idiota de mi amigo durante tanto tiempo. Estoy en casa, aparco el coche y aprieto el volante Jack parecerá una nena chismosa queriendo que le cuente todo. Tiene la grabación y mi punto de vista en realidad sale sobrando. Que se joda.

Jack está sentado en el sillón, rodeado de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los finales, frunzo el seño, mientras el estudiaba yo estaba encerrado en una oficina con doña señora muñeca de nieve sintiéndome una cucaracha. Lleva puesto un patético pijama azul de sombreros con conejos, el típico que usa cada que alguien lo deja, para cuando está enfermo o cuando tal como el día de hoy se ha pegado tremenda borrachera y la resaca es insoportable. Veo como con una mano se talla la nariz y aprovecho para golpearle la cabeza

-¡Idiota!- mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro evidentemente dolorido- Estaba preocupado, supuse que estarías aquí antes

-No seas gay- y me río burlonamente, es como pedirle a Dios que haga llover hamburguesas- Me da gusto que hayas sufrido un minuto por mí- "_mientras yo estaba con doña yo lo controlo todo taladrándome con la mirada_" pero evidentemente eso no se lo dije

- Seel, muchas gracias te debo una, lo sé ¿Cómo te ha ido?¿Como es ella?

¡Oh genial! ya estoy hablando con Jack el cotilla, ¿y que le voy a decir? Que tuve ganas de tirármela, no lo creo, o que parecía un reverendo marica enfrente de ella. ¡No seas gay Booth! Sé un hombre

-Me alegro de haber terminado ya y de estar en casa y de no volver a verla jamás en la vida. Es muy intimidante, es ese tipo de mujer que da miedo- me encojo de hombros- Es centrada, intensa… y joven, exageradamente joven. Estoy hambriento tengo hambre, ¿Qué cocinaste?

Jack me ve, gira su cabeza y hunde la cabeza en un libro. Maldito traidor.

-No te hagas el inocente. ¿Por qué mierda no me pasaste una biografia? Me haz echo sentir un puñetero marcia idiota por no tener idea de… de… ¡DE NADA!

Hodgins se ríe nervioso y niega con la cabeza

-Wow, lo siento hermano, no lo considere importante- Resoplo

- ¿No lo consideraste importante? Es como mandarme a la puta guerra sin armas con alguien de quien no sé nada

- Bueno todos saben quién es Temperance Brennan o al menos han escuchada hablar de ella, para estar en americano pareces un nerd recluido

- Imbécil- Y vuelvo a golpearle la cabeza- En general ha sido amable, formal y estirada, como una vieja cuarentona de esas que se tiran a los niños de 15 años. No habla como un una chica de veintitantos años. Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Veinticinco. Seel lo siento, Debí de contarte al menos un poco, pero estaba nervioso y con resaca. Bueno me llevare la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista

Así que tiene veinticinco, wow no es mucho mayor que yo cuando ella tenga 40 yo tendré 35, es mayor, nunca he estado con nadie mayor, sería interesante; mierda deja de pensar

-Al parecer estas mejor enano ¿Te has tomado la sopa?- le pregunto intentando cambiar de tema

- Si y eres un gran cocinero, como siempre estuvo deliciosa, me encuentro mejor

Sonreí pagado de mi mismo. Miro el reloj. Jodido mundo

-Te veo luego, el turno en Clayton´s está por comenzar

-Seel, estas cansado

- Estoy estupendo, nos vemos luego idiota.

Trabajo en Clayton´s desde mi primer año universitario, hace cuatro años. La ferretería más grande de Portland. He ampliado mis conocimientos sobre los artículos que aquí se venden, aunque bueno, no seré un experto en el bricolaje pero me defiendo bastante bien.

Llego justo a tiempo, porque de alguna manera podre evitar pensar en Temperance Brennan. Hay demasiado trabajo. Como ha empezado la temporada de verano, todo mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada de verme, siempre he creído que me tiene ganas

-Seeley, supuse que hoy no vendrías

-Bueno la cosa ha ido bien- sonrió y le guiño un ojo- Puedo hacer un par de horas

- Eres un encanto, me da gusto que estés aquí hoy

Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo al estante a reponer estanterías, el trabajo me absorbe

Cuando regreso a casa, Jack lleva los auriculares puestos y trabaja en su portátil. Tiene cerca de cinco botellas de agua cerca de él y una medio vacía, es un exagerado siempre lo he dicho, la luz está tenue apenas y se ilumina el living, todas las cortinas están cerradas y prácticamente la única fuente de luz es su portátil encendido. Dramático. Pero bueno le reconozco que está metido de lleno en su artículo, total y perdidamente concentrado. Me atrae la idea de joderle la vida pero me abstengo, estoy demasiado agotado, el viaje en el auto, la entrevista, el exageradamente acumulado trabajo en Clayton´s. Pero sobretodo Temperance Brennan, es lo que me tiene más agotado, basta con una mirada grisácea para agotarme físicamente. Me dejo caer en el sofá, pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que debo terminar y que no he podido prepararme para los finales porque estaba con… ella.

-Lo que me haz traído está genial, Seel. Lo haz hecho estupendamente, no puedo creer que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Quería pasar mas tiempo contigo.

Mi pulso se acelera, por favor la única cosa que quería era parecer amable no porque quisiera pasar más tiempo conmigo. Seamos realistas quería mostrarme el edifico solo para que viera quien es la ama y señora de ese imperio. Me relamo los labios y confío en que Jack no se dé cuenta, pero al parece está demasiado concentrado en su trabajo.

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de que es formal ¿Tomaste notas?- me pregunta

- Amm no- cojo una manzana verde que esta sobre la mesa y la muerdo con parsimonia, siento el jugo escurrir en mis labios y tocar mi lengua- Do difiste que denía que domadlas

- Traga lo que sea que estas comiendo y luego hablas, es asqueroso Seel- Y me dirige una de sus tantas caras de asco. Trago

- No dijiste que tenía que tomarlas, así que no las tomé

-No pasa nada. Con lo que conseguiste es suficiente para hacer un buen artículo. Es una lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. La hija de puta esta buena ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza. Intento hacer que piense que me da igual

-Vamos Seel, no puedes ser inmune a su atractivo- Me mira y alza una ceja

- Supongo que viniendo de ti es absolutamente creíble.- Bueno dos pueden jugar a este juego- Estoy- me cruzó de brazos- Seguro que tu le habrías sacado mucho más

- Lo dudo, Seel vamos, prácticamente te ha ofrecido trabajo y teniendo en cuenta que eres un novato, lo haz hecho estupendamente

Me mira y es cuando decido que necesito comer algo más que una simple manzana. Me retiro a la cocina

-Dime que te ha parecido- Maldita sea, no deja de preguntar, me encojo de hombros

- Es muy tenaz, controladora y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es carismática. Comprendo que puede fascinar- le contesto esperando que se calle de una vez por todas

-¿Tú fascinado por una mujer? ¡Qué novedad!- me dice riendo

-¿Por qué querías saber si es lesbiana? Por cierto que es una pregunta incomoda, me puse rojo, y ella se ha molestado cuando se lo pregunte- Frunzo el seño recordando su reacción

-Cuando aparece frente a la prensa siempre va sola

- Ha sido unan estupidez preguntárselo. Todo en general fue incomodo. Me alegra no tener que volver a verla

-Venga Seel, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le haz caído muy bien

¿Qué le he caído bien?Jack alucina

-¿Quieres un bocadillo?

-Sí, por favor

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Temperance Brennan. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Jack, que por supuesto sigue metidisimo en su artículo, yo sigo con el estúpido trabajo sobre Tess, la de los de d´Uberville. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Me voy a la habitación agotado pero contento de haber trabajado tanto para ser lunes.

Me meto en mi adorada cama color blanco, me envuelvo con una colcha, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, elevadores y ojos grises.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton´s Jack también está ocupado organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad, antes de que el nuevo encargado ocupe su lugar, y encima también está estudiando para los finales. Hacia el miércoles está bastante mejor, su pijama ridículo ha desaparecido. Llamo a mi madre que vive en Georgia, mas por rutina, y porque quiero saber como está, me cuenta su última aventura que es nada más y nada menos que aprender a hacer velas. La próxima semana aprenderá a eructar el abecedario al revés o algo por el estilo. Cada semana es algo nuevo. Espero que Bob su marido mayor que ella,la controle al menos un poco. Pero al parecer es mas responsable que el tercero ¿O era cuarto?. Tengo hambre

-¿Cómo va todo Seel?

-Pues va genial ma

-¿Alguna chica?- cierro los ojos un momento y suspiro

-No mamá, no pasa nada, si llego a conocer a alguna chica serás la primera en saberlo

- Debes salir mas Seel, me preocupas desde que entraste a la universidad no me has hablado de ninguna chica

- Estoy bien, no soy gay, no tengo tiempo ¿Qué tal Bob?

Bueno funcionó, Bob "el fantástico" siempre es la mejor distracción. Esa noche decido llamarle a Ray, mi padrastro, y cuyo apellido llevo. No puedo decir que tuvimos una conversación, mas bien son gruñidos. No habla mucho, pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en tv, es un buen carpintero y gracias a él se lo que es un serrucho, parece que le va bien, es un hombre relativamente joven.

El viernes por la noche Jack y yo estamos jugando poker en lo que decidimos que hacer, cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está Cam con una botella de champán en las manos.

-¡Cam! ¡Excelente trajiste champán!- le doy un beso en la mejilla- Pasa

- Como siempre Seel fijándote primero en el alcohol

Cam es la primera persona que conocí cuando recién llegue a la universidad, y parecía tan perdida como yo. Era parte del equipo de animación y yo ingresé al equipo de americano, así que nuestro destino era conocernos, hemos descubierto hasta el momento que Ray y el padre de Cam estuvieron en el ejercito.

Es un mujer brillante, estudia medicina forense sin embargo su verdadera pasión es la fotografía y es excelente.

-Tengo buenas noticias – dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos

-No me digas: También esta semana te las haz arreglado para que no te despidan- bromeo

-Algo mejor. ¡La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene!

- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades!- Me alegra esta oportunidad que le están dando, se lo merece, me levanto y la abrazo. Jack sonríe

- ¡Buen trabajo Cam! Me veré obligado a ponerlo en la revista- Jack pone mala cara- Nada mejor que cambios editoriales en un viernes por la noche- dice riéndose

- Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración- dice mirándome yo solo la veo fijamente y sonrío- Los dos claro- termina mientras dirige la mirada a Jack y se sonroja

Cam y yo somos buenos amigos, pero sé que le gustaría que pasáramos la línea que divide la amistad del noviazgo. Es atractiva, tierna, e incluso divertida pero mi cariño hacia ella es más como la hermana que no tengo, esa que te riñe y te dice "¡no dejes la tapa del sanitario abierta!". Jack me jode con que me falta el gen de buscar chicas, pero la verdad es que no es tanto el hecho de que me falte el gen, sino que no he conocido a nadie por quien valga la pena iniciar una relación estable, a pesar de estar en universidad ya, la mayoría de las chicas parecen de instituto hormonales, y siendo sincero no he encontrado nadie que me atraiga, aunque mi parte gay desea que se me acelere el corazón cada que veo a alguna chica, y que tartamudee cuando ella me hable al mas puro estilo de Finn Hudson. Debo dejar de ver Glee con Jack es mala influencia.

De vez en cuando siento que hay algo mal conmigo, no es que no haya tenido relaciones antes, simplemente es que muy probablemente dedique más tiempo al americano, el Xbox y mis estudios... que lo romántico a pasado a tercer plano. Quiero a mi propia Lea Michele una mezcla entre ternura y pasion, o una atrevida y excitante Angelina Jolie o tal vez una tierna y delicada Kate Winslet. Lo que sea creo que mis expectativas están demasiado elevadas. En la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir algo.

Hasta hace muy poco. ¡ Cállate subconsciente! Inoportuno como siempre. No, no, no y no, saco la idea de mi cabeza de inmediato. Ni siquiera voy a fantasear, no después de la asquerosa entrevista. _=¿Es usted lesbiana, señora Brennan?=_ Sacudo la cabeza. Reconozco que he soñado con ella bastante seguido, bien todas las noches, y de manera nada adecuada, casi siempre termino con dolor en la entrepierna.

Observo a Cam que está intentando abrir la botella con Jack. Lleva unos ajustados vaqueros, le hacen resaltar el trasero y lleva una blusa un poco ajustada. Es alta, delgada, de piel oscura, pelo negro y ardientes ojos oscuros. No lo niego Cam es ardiente, sexy y sensual, esta buenísima, pero después de mucho al fin comprende el mensaje: solo somos amigos. El corcho sale disparado Jack sonríe y Cam aplaude.

El sábado es un día asqueroso en la ferretería nos joden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick y yo nos pasamos atendiendo a los clientes latosos. Al mediodía está un poco mas calmado y mientras engullo mi bocadillo de mantequilla de maní acompañado de una coca cola y unos doritos, la señora Clayton me pide que verifique unos pedidos. Bufo, estoy comiendo mis nutritivos alimentos. Bueno ya que, me concentro en mi tarea, compruebo que los números de catalogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado. Es aburrido. Paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador y al revés para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran mientras cojo con mi mano un puñado de doritos y me los llevo a la boca. Por algún extraño motivo alzo la vista y mis tripas se encojen, los doritos se me atoran en la garganta y se me olvida respirar. Temperance Brennan está dirigiéndome una descarada mirada gris en la que quedo atrapado, me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

¡Casi muero asfixiado por los doritos!

-Señor Booth, que agradable sorpresa- me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa

Maldita. ¿Qué jodidos hace aquí, con el cabello en una coleta mientras el fleco le cae sobre la frente, vestida con un jersey de cuello alto color crema, vaqueros y botas? Estoy atónito y mi cerebro esta atrofiado y ni hablar de mi voz.

-Señora Brennan- aclaro mi garganta

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos lucen divertidos, como si estuviese disfrutando de una broma. Genial seguro se ríe de mi.

-Pasaba por aquí- me explica- Necesito algunas cosas, es un placer volver a verlo señor Booth

Su voz es tremendamente cálida y abrasadora. Como un bombón de chocolate o algo así diría Jack. Aunque el bombón de chocolate bueno vainilla en realidad es ella.

Cierro los ojos un segundo intentando bajar a la tierra. Mi corazón late rápidamente y las tripas cada vez se me hacen mas nudo, me siento cohibido ante su firme mirada pero no lo demuestro me limito a mirarla también. Muy bien si yo creía que era guapa, me quede corto, es hermosa, con una mierda Angelina Jolie, Kate Winslet y Lea… Bueno no Lea no, pueden irse por el caño ella es realmente hermosísima, un ejemplar femenino, arrebatadora y está aquí ¡En Clayton´s! Bendito sea el cielo. Recupero mi capacidad de habla y el resto de mis funciones cognitivas.

-Seeley, me llamo Seeley- Digo y me pongo en mi plan de soy el dueño de la tienda- ¿En que puedo ayudarla señora Brennan?

Sonríe y de nuevo es como si supiera algo que yo no sé, es desconcertante. Respiro hondo y sonrío, soy un profesional y ningún nudo en las tripas me va a detener.

-Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables- murmura con expresión fría.

¿Bridas para cables? ¿Qué hace ella buscando bridas para cables?

-Tenemos varias medidas ¿Quiere que se las muestre?- respondo, yo encantado de mostrárselas… Las bridas desde luego. Booth céntrate Veo como ella frunce ligeramente las cejas

- Sí, por favor muéstremelas. Las bridas- y sonríe es como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Trago grueso- Lo acompaño

Salgo detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro en hacer desaparecer el nudo que aun forman mis tripas, y ¿porque no? para no desmayarme también. Parezco un puñetero adolescente hormonado. Es un alivio el haberme puesto mis vaqueros recién comprados

-Están con los artículos de electricidad- sonrío estúpidamente y luego sacudo la cabeza- En el pasillo numero ocho

-Lo sigo- contesta haciendo un gesto con su mano de uñas perfectamente cuidadas. ¿Ya dije que es hermosa? Seguramente no.

Con el corazón latiendo a la velocidad de la luz y apunto de asfixiarme, porque los doritos se han negado a bajar por mi tracto digestivo me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Qué hace ella en Portland?¿Porque está en Clayton´s? ¿Ha venido a verme? Estúpido Seeley eres un imbécil, deja de fantasear, estúpido hipotálamo ¿Por qué mierda querría verme una mujer guapa, poderosa, elegante y sofisticada? Es idiota si quiera pensarlo.

-¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios?- le pregunto

Mi voz es ronca y áspera. Como si estuviese excitado. ¡Controla tus putas hormonas!

-He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad.

¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgulloso subconsciente. Pongo los ojos en blanco solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

-¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? -la provoco.

-Algo así -admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para que querrá eso? No me la imagino haciendo bricolaje. Esas cosas las hacen los hombres. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y para evitar que se me ponga dura la conciencia tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja. ¡Y que vista!

-Estas me vienen bien- Y sonríe de esa forma misteriosa y de nueva cuenta desconozco la broma

- ¿Algo más?

-Cinta adhesiva- me dice clavando la mirada en mi. Asiento incomodo

-¿Está decorando su casa?-

Eres imbécil o que te pasa, seguro que tiene a miles de rubios que se encargan de la jodida decoración de su casa

- No, no la estoy decorando- me contesta

Y sonríe, me parece que se ríe de mi. No soy su payaso

-Por aquí. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración- Y comienzo a caminar, siento su presencia detrás de mi

- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?- Me pregunta en voz baja y siento la vista clavada en mi nuca

Mis tripas se comprimen, y tengo ganas de ir al baño, ¿Por qué tiene ese efecto en mi? Soy como un adolescente hormonado, imbécil, fuera de lugar

- Cuatro años- murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

-Me llevaré esta -dice Brennan golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la jodida electricidad, que me recorre toda la espalda. Reprimo un jadeo al sentir la electricidad desplazándose. Intento desesperadamente serenarme. Lo logro

-¿Algo mas?- Le pregunto con voz ronca

Abre ligeramente los ojos y sonríe

- Un poco de cuerda- Su voz, ligeramente mas aguda, replica la mía.

-Por aquí. – Y nos dirigimos al pasillo

- ¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. Trago fuerte y duro muy duro.¿Qué querrá atar?

-Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido la cuerda, consciente de su ardiente mirada gris. No me atrevo a mirarla. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo

-¿Iba usted a los scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertida sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

Vuelvo a tragar fuertemente. Sus labios. ¡No le mires los labios imbécil!

-No, no iba a los scouts. No es lo mío señora Brennan- Arquea una ceja

-¿Qué es lo tuyo Seeley?- me pregunta en voz baja con una sonrisa, la miro y la lengua me la ha comido ¿El ratón? ¿O era el gato? El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, me suplica de rodillas mi torturado subconsciente.

-El americano

Mi subconsciente rueda de risa en el suelo y grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo.

-Americano- repite- ¿Qué equipo?- me pregunta ladeando la cabeza. ¿Por qué le interesa?

-Bueno, los Steelers

Sonríe y sé que esta considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburrida e intenta disimularlo.

-¿Necesita algo más?

Tengo que cambiar de tema

-No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

-¿De bricolaje?- Asiente con mirada burlona. Mi mirada instintivamente se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

-Un mono de trabajo- le contesto. Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca. Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertida.

-No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros. ¡Eres un marica Booth! ¡Un jodido marica! Que poca imaginación y coherencia tienes!

-Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

-Ya. – Trago grueso, ¡Por mi no se detenga! No me molesta en lo absoluto. Mi corazón late frenéticamente, y la sangre se me acumula

- Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa- me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de ella sin vaqueros.

-¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto con la voz ronca mientras le tiendo un mono azul. No contesta mi pregunta

- ¿Como va el artículo?

¡Dios gracias! Algo que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

-No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Jack. El señor Hodgins mi compañero de piso. Está muy contento. Es el editor de la revista y lamenta no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

-¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere? - Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque no lo se

-Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

-¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer una sesión de fotos?- Me sale una patética voz de pito. Jack estará encantado. Y podrás volver a verla mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula… Le sonrió abiertamente. Ella abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdida, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición. ¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Temperance Brennan.

-Dígame algo mañana —me dice, recién me doy cuenta de su jodidamente costoso bolso Carolina Herrera y saca una cartera a juego.- Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

* * *

**Holaaa! Waaaa practicamente 15 reviews por historia me dejan asombrada! Creo que en verdad les gustó!. Y no no abandonare la historia.**

En algunos reviews me preguntaron que si ya no iba a actualizar y la respuesta es : Desde luego que si! Actualizare! Solo que...He estado en semanas de exámenes y en realidad no he estado de ánimos para escribir, he tenido un problema de salud y en parte también se debe a que estoy algo cansada estas semanas han sido nefastas y la unica oportunidad que tengo para dedicarla a mis emociones son justo los momentos en que escribo, mi mejor amiga esta mu mal desde la perdida de nuestro amigo e intento subirle el animo. Ya saben que no me gusta involucrar mi vida con mis historias

Espero que les guste el capitulo y sinceramente tengo miedoo cada vez se acerca más el primer encuentro y teniendo en cuenta que tengo que escribirlo al reves o sea desde el punto de vista de Booth bueno que es traumante xD!

_ Para las que no han leído el libro 50 sombras de Grey y sus derivados... ¿Que rayos están esperando? _

_Pronto tendrán noticias mías con con el próximo capitulo de esta saga (Si planeo adaptar los 3 libros)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Gracias por sus reviews el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Katy Reich y Fox.**

**Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogia de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James**

**Me limito a hacer una adaptación de un buen libro y una fantastica serie.**

* * *

- ¡Seeley!

Paula aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es la hermana menor del señor Clayton. Me habían dicho, en realidad se rumoraba en los pasillos de la ferretería que había vuelto de Princeton, y bueno al parecer el rumor era cierto. No esperaba verla tan pronto

- Discúlpeme un momento, señora Brennan- Observo como frunce ligeramente el ceño mientras me vuelvo. Diría que esta celosa. Mi subconsciente se carcajea y rueda en el piso ante semejante ocurrencia. Sacudo la cabeza, ¡No tiene nada de malo soñar maldito!

Paula siempre ha sido una amiga, una muy buena amiga, buenísima de hecho, y en este extraño momento en que estoy con la ricachona, poderosa, increíblemente hermosa y controladora compulsiva Brennan, me alegra hablar con una persona normal, con actitud normal y de… Paula me abraza muy fuerte y lo de "normal" se acaba. Me ha pillado por sorpresa. Le estoy dedicando mucho tiempo a pensar en Brennan.

- ¡Seeley cuanto me alegro de verte!- Grita mas que decir. ¿Le habrá molestado a Brennan? Sacudo la cabeza

- Hola, Paula ¿Cómo estás? ¿Haz venido al cumpleaños de tu hermano?

- Sip- Sonríe tontamente y yo… Bueno yo solo le sonrío. Sé que le gusto a esta chica. No me interesa.- Estas muy guapo ¿Haz hecho ejercicio últimamente?- Vuelve a sonreír y se separa ara observarme. Me suelta, pero enrosca su mano a mi brazo. Suspiro y me separo.

Y entonces recuerdo que tengo a cierta mujer observándome desde hace unos momentos. Tomo aire y levanto la mirada. Nos observa atentamente sin perder detalles, sus ojos están pensativos y su expresión es mas seria, impasible. Deja de ser Temperance la cliente atenta y se transforma en Brennan, una mujer fría y distante.

-Paula, estoy ocupado.- Digo sin despegar la vista de Brennan- Debes conocerla

Claro porque es tu novia te ama y es importante que la hermana del jefe la conozca ¡¿Que mierda Seeley?!

Tiro de Paula hasta donde está Brennan y ambas se observan. De repente me siento incomodo, fuera de lugar, y por algún extraño motivo que no quiero saber siento que están marcando territorio sobre… emm… mi, y como últimamente me pasa, algo en el vientre se me hace nudo y baja hasta cierta parte de mi anatomía. Pienso en Hodgins... en tanga… Asunto solucionado.

- Paula te presento a Temperance Brennan. Señora Brennan ella es Paula Clayton, la hermana del dueño de la tienda- ¡Eso parece un trabalenguas! A ver lo diré rápido: la hermana del .. Sacudo la cabeza ¿En que mierda estoy pensando? Dirijo mi vista a Brennan y por algún motivo que mi cerebro hormonado no entiende, le doy más explicaciones de las que merece- Conozco a Paula desde que trabajo aquí, no nos vemos muy a menudo. Estudia administración de empresas en Princeton- ¡Idiota! Estas diciendo estupideces!

- Señorita Clayton- Temperance le tiende una mano con mirada impasible

- Seño… ¡Espera! ¿Brennan? ¿Cómo Temperance Brennan?¿La de Brennan Enterprises Kennean?¿Esa Brennan?!

Paula pasa de mostrarse hosca a quedarse deslumbrada. Le brillan los ojos que nada tiene que invidiar un dibujo de anime, solo le falta escupir arcoiris y ponerse a brincar con tutu. Genial lo único que me faltaba que se pusiera a admirar a la mujer y ¡Que mujer! Que es presidenta de bla, bla, bla, ¿Soy el único que esta aburrido aquí? Veo como Brennan le dedica una educada sonrisa, y ¡Touchdown! No soy el único aburrido. Eso me excita. Mierda.

-¡Wow! ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Se ha ocupado Seeley, señorita Clayton. Ha sido muy atento

En otras palabras ¡Que te largues! Intento no sonreír. Su expresión es impasible pero sus palabras, wow es como si estuviese diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

- Estupendo- le responde Paula- Nos vemos luego Seeley

- Claro Paula- y la observo desaparecer con rumbo al almacén, y eso de alguna manera, no me gusta, estoy solo otra vez con Brennan- ¿Algo mas señora Brennan?

- Nada mas-

Su tono es distante y frío. ¡Putisima! ¿La he ofendido? ¿La cagué en algo? Respiro hondo y me dirijo a la caja ¿Tiene menopausia o que rayos? De seguro esta en sus días. Marco el precio de la cuerda, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables, estoy de mal humor.

- Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor. Miro a Brennan y me arrepiento. Ahora soy un dócil cachorrito labrador al que si le dicen échate… Me observa fijamente y ¡Uy que raro! Me pongo nervioso y la conciencia se me endurece ¡Soy un estúpido hormonado!

- ¿Quiere una bolsa? – le pregunto cogiendo… Tomando la tarjeta de crédito

- Si, gracias Seeley

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y mi estúpido pulso se acelera. Respiro profundamente, cuento hasta diez mentalmente y rápidamente meto lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico

- Ya me llamara si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

De nueva cuenta es esa mujer de negocios. Asiento estúpidamente, demasiado rápido y me quedo sin palabras, le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito

- Bien. Hasta mañana quizá- Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene- Por cierto Seeley, me alegro de que el señor Hodgins no pudiese hacerme… la entrevista.

Y se larga. ¡Se larga! Así como si nada. Sonriendo, sale de la tienda en un par de zancadas, colgándose la bolsa al hombro, y me deja ¡Así! ¡Así aquí!... Soy un estúpido montón de hormonas embravecidas. Con el corazón latiéndome como vil marica. Y sé que si no hago algo al respecto voy a terminar con un dolor de … ¡Agrr! Muy bien me gusta. De acuerdo ¡Me gusta! Ya está ya lo he admitido. La muy maldita me encanta, me parece atractiva, mucho muy atractiva ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el puto problema? No tiene de malo que fantesee un rato ¿no? Sé que es una causa perdida, no vale la pena si quiera intentarlo. Y por ver no se paga, así que ¡Que mas da! Y si me encuentro a un jodido fotógrafo podré admirarla a mis anchas, por delante por atrás y por donde sea que me de la gana mirarla…. Un momento… Me relamo los labios… Sonrío como un idiota de 15 años enamorado… hormonado desde luego… Tengo que llamar a Hodgins. Tengo una sesión fotográfica que organizar.

.

..

...

Poco le falta a Hodgins para dar saltitos en el aire al mas puro estilo del cascanueces.

- ¿Pero qué hacía en Clayton's?- su curiosidad rezumba por el teléfono. Estoy escondido como vil marica al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene normal y despreocupada, como si no tuviera un ligerísimo dolor de bolas

- Pasaba por aquí –

- Me parece demasiada casualidad, Seeley ¿Qué tal si ha ido a verte?

Y como el marica que ya soy el pulso se me acelera. La realidad es otra

- Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la Universidad. Financia una investigación, idiota

- Sí, ya lo sé- casi puedo ver como Hodgins rueda los ojos- Ha dado dos millones y medio de dólares al departamento

- Estará rica la maldita ¿no?

- Ni que lo menciones

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Seeley, ¿Eres idiota? Soy periodista imbécil, y acabo de terminar un articulo

- Muy bien, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures, te harás impotente antes de tiempo. ¿Quieres las jodidas fotografías o no?

- Desde luego idiota. El problema es quien va a hacerlas y en donde

- Puedo preguntarle a ella que por donde digo en donde. Ha dicho que andaría por aquí

- ¿Pu… pu…Puedes contactar con ella?

- Tengo su móvil

- ¡¿Qué?! Eres un maldito bastardo!- Puedo escuchar sus risas ahogadas- La soltera más rica, mas escurridiza y mas enigmática de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil

- Si

- ¡Putisimo bastardo! Seeley le gustas!

- ¡Concéntrate idiota!- ruedo los ojos ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría algo así? Es amable, no de hecho no es amable, es una maldita controladora y educada. Le gusta la atención, le gusta que la admiren y saberse deseada, es el tipo de mujer que entra en el rango de inalcanzable para cualquier hombre, es ese tipo de mujer que te calienta como horno pero te deja así nada mas sufriendo, la que te utiliza simplemente para sentirse bien consigo misma, a ese tipo de mujeres que no les gusta ningún hombre pero que a la vez le gustan todos, le gusta sentirse poderosa. Así que no, definitivamente no le gusto, ella me gusta a mi es diferente, muy diferente pero.. ¿Y si fuese cierto?

- No sé como haremos la sesión- la voz de Jack me saca de mis pensamientos- Nuestro fotógrafo habitual no está. Ha ido a no sé donde cojones a ver a su familia. Estoy seguro que se cabreará cuando sepa lo que ha perdido

- ¿No es ese el gay que me acosaba cuando recién entramos?

- El mismo

- Bien me da gusto que se haya largado… Amm ¿Cam? ¿Quizá?

- Eres un pillo Seeley!- Jack sonríe- buena idea llámala, luego llamas a Brennan y le preguntas que donde lo haremos- pongo mala cara y Jack se mofa- lo de las fotos Seel ya sabes…

- Deberías hablar…- Y el maldito degenerado me ha colgado. Bastardo.

La verdad es que estoy preocupado, es decir tengo que llamar a Cam y después a Brennan ¿En que mierda estaba pensando Jack? No estoy nervioso ni preocupado por Cam, en realidad se que primero se hará la difícil y después me dirá que sí, eso es pan comido. Lo que no es pan comido es llamarle a Brennan, ¿Que le voy a decir? Suspiro resignado, salgo de mi "escondite" y regreso a trabajar, evitaré el tema lo mas posible y decido que trabajar definitivamente es una muy buena decisión. La hora de salida está cerca.

...

..

.

- ¡Yo hago paisajes Seeley... No retratos!- Y es como que la millonésima vez que escucho la misma jodida excusa, es una simple fotografía con una mierda ¿Que tan complicado puede ser?

- Cam por favor, es importante- Obviamente es importante, es decir tengo que verle el trasero de nueva cuenta a Temperance Brennan Es importante, casi tirandole a emergencia, paso una mano por mi cabello exasperado, intercambio una mirada con Jack- ¿Por favor Camille? No te he pedido nunca nada

- Dame el jodido telefono- ruge Hodgins, esto se pondrá interesante- Escuchame Camille Saroyan, si quieres tener una mínima oportunidad de tirarte al Quarterback del equipo haz las jodidas fotografías y así de paso te ganas la oportunidad de aparecer en nuestra revista el dia de tu maldita exposición

Guaaaaaaau Hodgins si que puede ser muy persuasivo. Hasta sexy se ve el maldito engendro

- Bien. Seel volverá a llamarte para decirte donde y a que hora. Hasta mañana- Jack cuelga y me mira y yo bueno la mosca que pasó es interesante- Y ahora tu coge el teléfono y llámala.

Lo miro ceñudo y saco la tarjeta de Brennan del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Puto, malnacido escoria de la vida.

- ¡Llámala, bastardo no tenemos toda la eternidad!

- Jódete- le escupo y marco. Quiero ir al baño y estoy nervioso, fantaseo con la lenta muerte de Hodgins a mis manos... Aun no decido que seria mejor si desmembrarlo o castrarlo, ¿No es lo mismo? Bueno lo que sea. Contesta al segundo tono.

- Brennan

- ¿Seño... Señora Brennan? - Hodgins ríe, lo golpeo- Soy Seeley Booth

- Joven Booth, un placer tener noticias suyas

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálida. Incluso seductora. ¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Llevara falda o pantalon? Empiezo a relamer mis labios y Hodgins me ve anonadado, lo golpeo una vez mas y le doy la espalda

- Bueno... Resulta que nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotografica para el articulo- paso una mano por mi ya despeinado cabello- Seria mañana, si no tiene ningun inconveniente ¿Que lugar le parece adecuado?

- Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?- Casi puedo escuchar su sonrisa, respiro profundamente

- Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

- Lo estoy deseando joven Booth- Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos grises. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Un frió combinado con una electricidad exquisita recorre lenta y pausadamente mi columna vertebral, un cumulo de sangre se amontona en cierta parte de mi anatomía y trago grueso. Necesito una ducha. Fría. Muy fría.

- Seeley Joseph Booth ¡Te gusta! Esa... esa mujer te... te altera

- Basta Jack, sabes que me altero con cualquier cosa, incluso contigo

- Ya, pero no ese tipo de alteración,¡Esa mujer te pone!

- Jack...

- ¡Maldita sea Seeley! ¡Casi te haz corrido!

- ¡Deja de ver entre mis pantalones maldito degenerado!- le contesto enfadado, cierro los ojos lentamente intentando calmarme, con mis asuntos no debe meterse y menos ver donde nadie le llama- Me intimida eso es todo

- Claro, porque intimidarse es que se te pare la...

- Basta Jack- Lo veo y está consternado, nunca lo habia visto así - Heathman será en el Heathman

- En el Heathman, nada menos -murmura Hodgins- . Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

- Yo pediré una pizza. Luego tengo que estudiar.- Comienzo a presionar los botones del teléfono sin disimular que estoy mosqueado con él

Esa noche estoy intranquilo, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos grises, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, espaldas desnudas, sudor, gemidos, bridas y cables. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme. Empiezo a preguntarme sino sufro de priapismo.

...

..

.

El Heathman, el maldito jodido Heathman ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Tenia que ser el maldito Heathman que está en el centro de Portland, Jack ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar a la empresaria Temperance Brennan, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, para personas normales, con dinero norma, porque al parecer la señora Brennan está alojada en la suite más grande del edificio. ¿Porque no me sorprende? Una responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísima y por alguna razón está muy nerviosa. Sospecho que los ojos de Hodgins y su aire autoritario la desarman, porque hace con ella lo que quiere. Pobre chica si supiera que no tiene oportunidad. Río para mis adentros. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad. Como todo tipo de hotel hecho para gente milonetas. Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Jack va de un lado a otro.

- Cam lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- No espera a que le responda- Travis, retira las sillas. Seel, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Brennan que estamos aquí.

- Si papi - Jack me ve severamente, yo me burlo pongo los ojos en blanco pero hago lo que me pide. Media hora después la sexy señora Temperance Brennan hace su entrada triunfal. Deberían ponerle Oops I did it again como música de entrada, le queda fenomenal. Lleva una blusa blanca con el cuello abierto hasta ek inicio de sus pechos y unos pantalones grises ajustados, que le hacen resatar el trasero de una forma guaaaaau, el pelo lo lleva en una coleta. Se me seca la boca y empiezo a tener problemas de concentración… Está jodidamente buena. Entra en la suite acompañada de un hombre. ¿ Y ese tipo quien es y porque esta con ella? Calculo unos treinta y pico años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

- Señor Booth, volvemos a vernos

Brennan me tiende la mano, que estrecho rápidamente y como era de esperar siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que baje la cabeza. Jack en tang... ¡Jack en tanga!

- Señora Brennan, le presento a Jack Hodgins- Levanto la cabeza, pongo pose de sabiondo y señalo a Hodgs, que se acerca y la mira directamente a los ojos.

- El tenaz Jack Hodgins ¿Como está?- Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertida, algo me dice que es mas burla que diversión . Espero que se encuentre mejor. Seeley me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enfermo.

- Estoy bien, gracias, Señora Brennan- Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Jack ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, no en vano es el heredero del grupo Cantielever, así que ha crecido seguro de sí mismo y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. Si fuese gay me lo tiraría.

- Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

- Es un placer - le contesta Brennan lanzándome una mirada.

- Ella es Camille Saroyan, nuestra fotógrafa- le digo tomando a Cam por la espalda y colocandola frente a mi. No sin antes sonreirle y que ella me devuelva la sonrisa

- Señora Brennan- dice con frialdad

- Señorita Saroyan- Brennan da un paso al frente, y veo como Cam se cohibe un poco- ¿Donde quiere que me coloque?- pregunta en un tono.. ¿Amenazador?

- Señora Brennan- interrumpe Jack quien obviamente no dejara que Cam mande- ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Brennan, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Cam mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Brennan que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Brennan sentada, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Definitivamente nació para esto. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Brennan desde una distancia no tan larga. La veo a mis anchas y como me da la gana. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran, sonrio ligeramente nervioso y desvio la mirada. ¿Que tiene esa maldita mirada gris?

-Ya tenemos bastantes sentada- interrumpe Jack—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señora Brennan?- Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Cam empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

- Creo que ya tenemos suficientes- anuncia Cam cinco minutos después. Maldita sea ¿No podía tardarse mas?. Resoplo irritado

- Muy bien- dice Jack- Gracias de nuevo, señora Brennan- Le estrecha la mano, y también Cam

- Me encantará leer su artículo, señor Hodgins —murmura Brennan, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta- ¿Viene conmigo, señor Booth? —me pregunta.

- Desde luego- le contesto sorprendido ¿Yo que tengo que ver? Nada! No soy fotografo ni nada.. Solo soy... bueno yo. Sacudo la cabeza, Veo a Jack rápidamente quien se encoge de hombros y frunce el ceño, y Cam que está detrás de el pone mala cara.

- Que tengan un buen día —dice Brennan abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero. Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo Mientras espero a que Brennan y sale de la habitación seguida por el tipo rapado y trajeado. Ese tipo me pone de nervios. Podria ser luchador de la wwe o algo por el estilo.

- Enseguida le aviso, Taylor —murmura al rapado. Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Brennan dirige su ardiente mirada gris hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

- No es mi estilo señor Booth, se lo aseguro, pero me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

* * *

**Holaaa! Gracias por los casi 50 reviews, y eso que apenas van 3 capitulos!**

Hay alguien leyendo ¿Hola? Espero que si, se que espere mucho para subir la continuación y soy realista, no es un capitulo especialmente largo, pero a que es interesante, o al menos a mi me lo parece, respecto al atraso... Solo diré ¡soy universitaria del área de ciencias! Si uds son universitarias entonces me entenderán y empece con mi servicio social :B! Así que si de por si no tenia vida social ni tiempo pues ahora menos T.T!

Gracias por seguir comentando!

_ Para las que no han leído el libro 50 sombras de Grey y sus derivados... ¿Que rayos están esperando? _

_Pronto tendrán noticias mías con con el próximo capitulo de esta saga_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Gracias por sus reviews el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea!_

**Annya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Katy Reich y Fox.**

**Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogia de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James**

**Me limito a hacer una adaptación de un buen libro y una fantástica serie.**

* * *

Voy a tomar un café con Temperance Brennan … y odio el café. Odio el maldito desgraciado café, bien no lo odio pero me produce gases, ¡Gases! Maldita sea mi suerte y maldito sea Jack Hodgins por no haber hecho nada por retenerme.

Seamos sinceros, lo que más te jode es que ella haya sido la de la idea del café, normalmente tu eres el que ofrece la cita, pero no la maldita millonaria tenía que invitarte un café, ¿Por qué no mejor un helado? ¡Es menos personal que un café!

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con ella? Tiene dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos grises hermosos, una nariz, ¡Tenemos tanto en común! Maldita sea mi suerte. Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Jack Hodgins?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para comenzar. Eso definitivamente es saber iniciar una conversación.

- Desde el primer año de la facultad. Somos buenos amigos

- Ya - me contesta evasiva

¿Qué estará pensando? Fue una respuesta equis, con respuesta equis ¿Ella quería saber no?

Pulso el botón para llamar al ascensor, soy un caballero y hago cosas como esas. Y para mi buena o mala suerte el pitido suena rápidamente, las puertas se abren y nos topamos con una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente y sonrío al ver como se separan rápidamente entre sorprendidos e incómodos. Estos jóvenes de ahora. Brennan y yo entramos al ascensor, alcanzo a distinguir una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Meto las manos en mis bolsillos y veo hacia al frente, la parejita de tortolos en plena acción no dice nada. Descendemos en un silencio incomodo, empiezo a tararear una canción en mi cabeza, porque la típica cancioncita de ascensor brilla por su ausencia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y siento como una mano fría se enreda con la mía. Brennan y yo salimos tomados de la mano del ascensor. ¡Tomados de la mano! Como si lleváramos años saliendo o algo así, incluso como si fuésemos amigos. Siento algo raro en mis tripas y me siento el tipo más dichoso del mundo. Patético y terriblemente marica. Mientras ella tira de mi para salir del ascensor, si me quedé inmóvil, se escuchan las risas de los calenturientos del ascensor. Brennan sonríe ampliamente.

- ¿Qué pasa con los ascensores?- masculla

Y eso es algo que he estado evitándome preguntándome desde el momento en que subí al puñetero ascensor, y cierta parte baja de mi anatomía está de acuerdo ¿Qué mierda pasa con los ascensores? Cruzamos el patio y el vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, sin embargo Brennan evita la puerta giratoria. Raro.

Debo decir que es un día bonito -por mas gay que se escuche- día de mayo el sol brilla, las aves cantan, los niños juegan en la calle y el señor de los helados suena su campanilla; ok bien nada es cierto, solo la parte de el sol brilla y las aves cantan, por lo demás hay un tráfico de los mil demonios, y una contaminación asquerosa, como cualquier ciudad americana, Brennan gira a la izquierda y avanzamos a la esquina, nos detenemos a esperar a que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Temperance Brennan me lleva de la mano, es como cualquier día normal, porque obviamente yo acostumbro codearme con gente de la alta sociedad y salir con la soltera más cotizada de Washington a tomar café casi todos los días, es normal en mi rutina diaria. ¡Pero qué mierda! La cabeza me da vueltas, estoy azorado, y estoy bastante nervioso, sonrío como un idiota de 15 años enamorado hormonado, y fantaseo con que el final de la cita será en una cama. Cálmate Booth cálmate, mi subconsciente muere de la risa burlándose de mí.

El tipo animado color verde se ilumina y seguimos caminando. Andamos cuatro manzanas mas hasta llegar a Portland Coffee House, donde suelto la mano de Brennan para sujetarle la puerta. No sé si es mi imaginación pero noto cierta molestia. No sé si por el hecho de soltarle la mano o por abrirle la puerta. No quiero sentirme importante pero deduzco que es más por soltarle la mano que por lo de la puerta. Las mujeres aman que les abran la puerta… ¿O no?

- ¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir?- Me dice parándose frente a mi, con sus penetrantes ojos grises- ¿Qué quiere tomar?

A ti, pero soy un hombre educado y nunca le haría un comentario a alguien como ella

- ¿Zumo de naranja? – sonrío y me encojo de hombros, ella me regresa la sonrisa, y sus ojos brillan ligeramente wow se ve tan hermosa

- ¿No quiere un café?- me cuestiona de vuelta alzando las cejas divertida

- - No me gusta demasiado el café-

Sonríe

- Un zumo de naranja entonces- dice mientras asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la barra

Me dirijo hacia una mesa vacía y levanto un poco la vista, la miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Lo cierto es que podría pasarme el día entero mirándola, es alta, sexy, está en forma, su cabello atado en una coleta y la manera en que se le ajustan los pantalones… Observo como se pasa los dedos por el pelo de su coleta… Como me gustaría a mí desatar esa coleta. Muy bien Seeley excelente idea, asi se hace, una erección en un lugar público, felicidades, me relamo los labios y bajo la mirada hacia mi "amigo" me acomodo en el asiento, no me gusta las imágenes que pasan por mi cabeza.

- Un dólar por sus pensamientos

Brennan está frente a mi y me mira fijamente. Sacudo la cabeza, no seria muy buena idea decirle que la imagino a ella semidesnuda, conmigo sobre ella… ¡Es horario familiar! Y yo no tengo ese tipo de pensamientos, en realidad si pero no. Brennan lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende un vaso de vidrio con mi zumo, seguido de una platón de Mac&Cheese y un tenedor, estoy asombrado, es el manjar de los dioses, mi comida favorita, podría pasar el resto de mi vida comiendo eso, ¿Cómo lo sabe? Niego con la cabeza, lo más seguro es que no lo sepa, simplemente es cuestión de suerte. Mi subconsciente sonríe satisfecho y yo frunzo ligeramente el seño. Ella se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. Cam siempre hace eso, pero no tengo ni puta idea de cómo, también se ha pedido un pastelillo. Coloca la bandeja a un lado y se sienta frente a mí, cruza sus piernas en un movimiento sexy, y yo trago, la incomodidad me ataca de nuevo.

- ¿Qué está pensando?- Insiste, obviamente no se iba a dar por vencida, es la megalómana empresaria Temperance Brennan

- Que amo los macarrones – sonrío

Y que no me puedo creer que esté con Temperance Brennan en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el seño. Sabe que hay algo que no le digo. Tomo un poco de macarrones y me los llevo a la boca. Son deliciosos.

- Ya veo ¿Es su novia?- Pero ¿Qué mierda? Los macarrones se me atoran en la garganta y la veo confundido. Trago

- ¿Quién?

- La fotógrafa. Camille Saroyan

Me río. ¿Por qué todos piensas lo mismo? La veo curioso, ¿Por qué piensa que es mi novia? Es decir en ningún momento trate a Cam como algo más que mi amiga. Sería más lógico que me preguntara si Hodgins es mi novio.

- No. Cam es una buena amiga. Eso es todo ¿Por qué ha pensado que es mi novia?

- Por como lo ve y su forma de sonreírle

Me sostiene la mirada. Es confuso y desconcertante, me remuevo incomodo y tomo un poco de jugo, pero estoy atrapado, embobado con la hermosa mujer de ojos grises que tengo al frente.

- Es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Brennan asiente, al parecer está satisfecha con mi respuesta y dirige su mirada a su pastelillo, sus dedos retiran el papel con destreza y la contemplo fascinado

- ¿Quiere un poco?- me pregunta

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida, sus ojos brillan con algo que no logro identificar, es como si escondiera un secreto

- No, gracias- contesto y miro mi jugo, entrecierro los ojos y lo que digo a continuación no lo veo venir- ¿Quiere macarrones? Son deliciosos

Levanta la vista de su pastelillo y me mira fijamente, sus ojos grises se oscurecen un poco, sonríe y hay un brillo que me produce un escalofrío inexplicable

- ¿Por qué no? –

Se encoje de hombros y mas sorprendido aún de mi mismo, tomo con el tenedor un poco de macarrones y los llevo a su boca, abre sus labios de una forma tan jodidamente sensual, que tengo problemas de concentración, su mirada está fija en mí, lo sé, lo siento, pero yo solo puedo ver sus labios, lo que son segundos parecen horas, desvío la vista, y todo acaba, veo como sonríe satisfecha consigo misma.

- Tiene razón, son deliciosos- y la última palabra la dice de una manera taaan tan.. como si dijera algo más que no logro captar…mierda otra vez soy un adolescente hormonado.- Y la chica que me presento ayer, ¿No es su novia?

- No.- sacudo la cabeza, ¿Cómo rayos de un momento a otro cambia tanto la conversación?- Paula es solo una amiga. Se lo dije ayer ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

- Parece nervioso cuando está con mujeres

¿Acaba de llamarme marica o es solo mi imaginación? Maldita sea, es personal, no me pongo nervioso con las mujeres, soy jugador de americano soy el quarterback con una mierda, estoy rodeado de mujeres, todas se mueren por mí, se lidiar con las mujeres, el punto es que solo estoy nervioso y soy un adolescente hormonado cuando estoy con usted Brennan.

- Usted… Me resulta intimidante, por decirlo de algún modo.

Mis orejas arden pero la veo a los ojos fijamente, me relamo los labios, fui demasiado sincero, y escucho como respira profundamente.

- De modo que le resulto intimidante. Es demasiado sincero- Sonríe irónicamente- Es usted un misterio joven Booth

Ahora yo soy el rarito aquí. Encima de que ha acabado con toda mi hombría, me dice raro

- No tengo nada de misterioso, se lo aseguro

- - Creo que usted es muy contenido- murmura

¿De verdad? Wow ¿Qué alguien me explique cómo mierda soy contenido? Ha acabado con la poca hombría que me quedaba, si era mariquita ahora ya no tengo nada de hombre.

- ¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?- La veo directo a los ojos. Estoy alterado, llevo horas controlando mis paradas continuas, y ella me dice que soy marica.

- No me he dado cuenta de que fuera personal ¿Lo he ofendido?- Me pregunta sorprendida

Suspiro. Solo me ha dicho que soy contenido, misterioso y marica joven de 20 años

- No.- Le contesto sinceramente, o al menos lo mas sinceramente posible

- Bien

- Pero usted es un poco arrogante

Alza una ceja, y si mi imaginación no me está jugando una mala pasada, ella se ruboriza. ¡Wow!

- Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Seeley.- me dice viéndome a los ojos- En todo.

- No lo dudo- Le contesto mientras como mas macarrones- ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que la tutee?

Trago grueso. ¿En qué jodidos estoy pensando?

- Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Temperance». Es sin duda un obsesa del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá... La cosa no va bien. Doy un sorbo a mi jugo, y Brennan se pone otro trozo de pastelillo en la boca.

- ¿Es usted hijo único?- los macarrones se me atascan. ¡Que cambio tan radical!

- Sí

-Hableme de sus padres-

¿Porque mierda quiere saber de mis padres? No le incumbe, no le importa, y no quiero. Frunzo el seño y suspiro.

- Mi madre vive en Georgia- digo simplemente. De pronto se me ha ido el hambre, siento sus ojos grises clavados en mi.

- ¿ Y su padre?

- Para mi esta muerto- La miro a los ojos y cierro mi mano en un puño. Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera. - Era un alcohólico nos golpeaba a mi madre y a mi, luego nos abandono. Fin. Mi abuelo me crió desde que era un niño, le debo la vida supongo. Despues llegó Ray, es como mi padre.

- No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco, me dice enarcando una ceja como pensativa.

- Usted tampoco

- Usted ya me ha entrevistado- sonríe levemente- Y recuerdo unas preguntas bastante personales

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era lesbiana. Mierda no fue culpa mía. Me pongo rojo como un tomate y me revuelvo el cabello. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi abuelo, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

- Mi abuelo es genial. Es un tipo excelente, le gusta la pesca y jugar ajedrez. - Temperance alza las cejas sorprendida, sonrío- Lo echo de menos.

- ¿Hay alguien con su abuelo?- veo como da un sorbo a su café, y yo trago grueso, no debería de estarle viendo los labios

- Su esposa, viven en Texas

- ¿Que hay de su madre?

- Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.- Niego con la cabeza

- ¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

- Ahora no está casada- Estoy azorado- Bueno supongo que Bob cuenta como marido. Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.

Veo como se encoge de hombros. Y sus ojos brillan de una manera peculiar.

- Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser una mujer hermosa que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué la llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

- ¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

- Russ es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de ella. ¡Y luego yo soy el rarito!

- Me han dicho que París es preciosa y la web lo confirma —digo sonriente. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptada?

- Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

-Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.- Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde? Cojo mas macarrones.

- ¿Le gustaría ir?

- ¡Y a quien no! Aunque en realidad preferiría ir al Vaticano, Edimburgo y Londres

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Mierda! Me remuevo en el asiento incomodo intentando contener mi erección

- ¿Por?- Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Booth.

- Robert Langdon- sonrío y termino lo ultimo de mis macarrones, así como al decir Langdon recuerdo que debo estudiar y practicar americano- Debo irme... Tengo que estudiar y practicar

- ¿Para los exámenes?- alza una ceja

- Sí. Empiezan el martes.- la miro a los ojos- Y el miércoles es la final de temporada de la facultad

- ¿Dónde está su coche?

- En el hotel

- Lo acompaño.

- Gracias por el té, señora Brennan- Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.- Aunque hubiese preferido pagar yo

- No hay de qué, Seeley. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice mientras me sujeta una mano. Esto perplejo y siento que mis tripas tienen putos parásitos en pleno apareamiento. Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos hasta el hotel, me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio.

Al menos, ella parece tan tranquila como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro jugo matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy seguro de por qué.

- ¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

- Casi siempre. Las faldas no me hacen sentir precisamente seguro de mi cuerpo.- sonrío y escuchó como una carcajada, y no puedo hacer mas que verla anodadado

- Definitivamente se vería bien en falda

- No tiene idea. A las chicas les gusta- le guiño un ojo y ella niega con la cabeza divertida ¡Guau!

Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Y nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo.

- ¿Tiene novio?- Suelto así nada mas, mierda, lo dije, ya está ¡la cagué! Pero se me cuecen los... las habas por saber

- No Seeley- Me dice en tono serio, sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos- Yo no tengo novios.

* * *

**Holaaa! Casi 80 reviews Diooos! Me siento halagada!**

_Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que yo NO soy AnnyDayy __, por tanto yo NO escribo Niña Mujer ni Stolen Kisses, soy seguidora de ella y la leo y es un honor que se me confunda con ella, admiro su trabajo, ya quisiera yo escribir como ella. Pero no, tengo naaada que ver con sus historias, salvo mi lec__tura ocasional._

Ahora si...Ya sé que dije domingo... Pero no lo publique, una porque no me gustaba como estaba quedando, se me empieza a complicar el panorama, ya que hay cosas de Ana que no puedo ponerle a Booth por ser de sexo contrario y dos porque me puse a buscar contratos (las que leyeron el libro saben de que hablo) y no me convencía ninguno, hasta que elegí uno y tuve que modificarle cosas, no se emocionen el contrato no aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo y probablemente en ninguno de los próximos dos; pero quiero tenerlo listo para no hacer tan nena a Booth.

Es corto lo sé pero uds me presionaron... Eso y que recien voy saliendo de vacaciones y el servicio esta acabando conmigo, igual en la semana el proximo capitulo (mas largo) estará listo. Y como soy buena gente puede que adelante el inevitable beso... Aunque lo estoy considerando.

Gracias por seguir comentando!

_ Para las que no han leído el libro 50 sombras de Grey y sus derivados... ¿Que rayos están esperando? _

_Pronto tendrán noticias mías con con el próximo capitulo de esta saga_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Gracias por sus reviews el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea!_

**Annya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Katy Reich y Fox.**

**Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogia de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James**

**Me limito a hacer una adaptación de un buen libro y una fantástica serie.**

* * *

_"Yo no tengo novios" "Yo no tengo novios" "Yo no tengo novios" _ Esa maldita frase no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, ¿A qué se refiere? Me ha dicho que no es lesbiana, o tal vez si lo sea y me ha mentido, sería una lástima que lo fuera, pero ¡No importa! ¡No soy celoso! Maldita sea.

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento por alejar mis pensamientos, no puedo. Nuestras manos ya no van entrelazadas, de pronto me encuentro caminando solo, de manera bastante rápida y poco precavida, solo entonces soy consciente de que me he precipitado hacia la carretera, observo un motociclista venir, y gracias al cielo juego americano, rápidamente regreso a la acera, chocando contra el cuerpo de Brennan

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta

Yo no contesto, estoy bastante entretenido observando sus ojos, una de sus manos me toma del brazo y con los dedos de la otra mano roza mi mejilla. Su pulgar me roza el brazo y yo contengo la respiración, quiero besarla maldita sea, nunca he deseado tanto besar a una mujer, la miro a los ojos y después veo sus labios, siento más que ver su mirada fría clavada en mí, me ve cada vez más profundamente, impasible, y entonces decido que ya fue suficiente de miraditas, quiero acción, quiero sentir sus labios sobre los mios, y justo cuando voy a hacerlo, su mano que antes estaba en mi mejilla, me toma por la barbilla e impide que la bese. Mierda

- Seeley, deberías mantenerte alejado de mí- Suspira- No soy la clase de mujer que te mereces

¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Qué no es mujer para mí? ¿De dónde jodidos saló eso? No se supone que eso lo decimos nosotros, cuando terminamos una relación.

- Respira- me dice y sonríe- Me asegurare de que estés bien y te dejaré marchar

Y se aleja, la maldita se aleja, no quiero que se aleje con un demonio, siento adrenalina en mi sangre, no se si por el inepto del motociclista que casi me mata o por la proximidad de Brennan. Despeino mi cabello, y ella me observa con sus ojos grises impasible. La cagué. Confundí todo de tal manera que casi la beso, no le gusto, así de simple, y sinceramente ¿Por qué lo haría? Es decir soy un estúpido universitario que juega americano, que trabaja en Clayton's de 21 años, mientras que ella es una mujer madura, tremendamente sexy y atractiva de 25 años, multimillonaria, que puede tener a cualquier hombre que ella desee con solo tronar los dedos, de su edad o mas grande, ¿Qué querría ella con un chiquillo de 21 años?

Me percato de que ya estamos en el parking del hotel

- Quiero decirte una cosa- le digo, intentando contener mi coraje y mi decepción- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo, el jugo, las fotos… - Me siento imbécil y rechazado, nunca nadie me había rechazado

- Seeley…

- ¿Qué Temperance?- Pregunto bruscamente y veo como sus ojos se oscurecen mientras me mira penetrantemente, ahora resulta que la ofendida es ella, pongo los ojos en blanco y un brillo que me da escalofríos cruza por su mirada. Inhala y cierra los ojos 2 segundos

- Buena suerte en los exámenes

¿Disculpa? A ver ¿Cómo? ¿Se ofende simplemente porque me desea buena suerte en los exámenes? ¿Es en serio? ¡Mujeres! Sonrío sardónicamente

- Gracias- le contesto sin molestarme en parecer amable- Adiós señora... Brennan

Me voy, así nada mas, no volteo a verla ni nada, no se lo merece y me hundo en la oscuridad del parking, y solo ahí soy capaz de sacar mi enojo, lanzo algunos golpes al aire y despeino mi cabello incontables ocasiones ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Golpeo una de las llantas de un auto. Estoy molesto, nunca nadie me había rechazado, es tan jodidamente incomodo, golpeo otro auto, y la puta alarma comienza a sonar. ¡Lo único que me faltaba! Vayanse a la mierda todos… Estoy frustrado emocional y sexualmente. Ni siquiera en deportes me rechazaban, todo el mundo me quería, y luego llega esa.. esa… ¡Ella! Y lo hace, así nada más. Y encima ¡Se ofende! ¡La muy maldita se ofende! Me despeino por ultima vez y subo al auto de Hodgins, suficiente de dejar que me afecte, es demasiado marica, así que me concentraré en mis exámenes finales y en el partido final. Y haré de cuenta que nunca conocí a Temperance Brennan.

Cuando llego a casa, Jack está en la mesa del comedor con el portátil. Cierro la puerta de un golpe. La he cagado. Hodgins voltea y es inevitable que no pregunte.

- ¿Qué carajo Seel?

No te incumbe idiota, no es de tu interés

- Estas enojado

No me digas.

- Te mereces la insignia de lo obvio Hodgins- me dejo caer en el asiento

- ¿Qué ha pasado con esa..?- No lo dejo terminar

- Nada Jack, no ha pasado nada

- Entonces ¿Por qué cojones estas enojado?

- Un imbécil motociclista casi me atropella

Hodgins frunce el seño y después sonríe, al menos ha funcionado y se lo ha tragado

- Lástima que no lo hizo- se encoje de hombros- ¿Qué tal el café? ¿Ya comenzaron los gases?

- No tienes tanta suerte… no tomé café. He tomado zumo de naranja- Se carcajea, y poco le falta para tirarse al suelo y patalear- Ha ido bien, nada que comentar

- ¡Zumo de naranja! Si vuelve a salir contigo después de eso, es porque en serio le gustas ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tres años?

Y eso me molesta, hace que todo mi enojo regrese de la nada y me paro de un salto del sillón, estúpido bastardo

- ¡No Hodgins no habrá próxima vez! ¿Por qué mierda querría salir con un estúpido mocoso que toma zumo de naranja y come macarrones de queso?

- Uououo! ¿Pero qué mierda Seeley?

- No te incumbe Hodgins, me iré a estudiar.

Me voy a mi habitación, solo entonces dejo que los acontecimientos del día me consuman por completo. _Yo no tengo novios_ y me molesta, porque debí de haber entendido eso, antes de cómo vil imbécil tomarla de la cintura e intentar besarla. Eso era un claro "No me interesas". No tiene novios… ¿Tendrá relaciones sexuales? Un lado bastante idiota de mi suplica por qué no y espera que se esté reservando. Obviamente no para mí. Sonrío, solo a mí se me ocurre pensar algo así.

…

..

.

Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Doy un puñetazo al aire y me siento vivo. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. ¡Oh si! ¡El mundo se va a enterar de que Seeley Joseph Booth ha terminado su jodida carrera académica! Me emborracharé como nunca antes lo he hecho, y no es que no me haya embriagado nunca, Hodgins y yo lo hemos hecho… Lo de embriagarse, en varias ocasiones. Miro a Jack, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como demente. Faltan cinco minutos para que todo acabe. Es deprimente saber que ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos, y que ya no seré el capitán de americano, ni que las chicas morirán por mí, y que ya no iré a la parte de atrás de las gradas a besuquearme con Rebecca de vez en cuando. La universidad se ha acabado. Jack deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si no lo conociera, pensaría que está coqueteando conmigo.

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes somos felices, solo reimos como idiotas posesos. Jack no deja de hablar sobre esta noche y lo genial que se lo va a pasar. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en mis bolsillos.

- Seeley hay… hay… un paquete para ti. – Jack está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Frunzo el ceño. Aun no solicito el casco oficial de los Steelers en E bay. Mas por pobreza que por ganas la verdad.

- No voy a cargar la jodida caja todo el día Booth- Hodgins tuerce los ojos me da con un empujón el paquete y me arrebata las llaves. El paquete está dirigido al Señor Booth No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de Ray.

- Seguramente será de mis padres.

- ¿Me ves cara de que me importe Seel? —exclama Jack curioso, con una ceja levantada observando el paquete, niego con la cabeza, mientras veo como se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán barato con el que vamos a empezar nuestra borrachera.

Abro el paquete y lo que veo me deja anonadado, es imposible. Es en serio imposible. Un casco oficial, playera, balón oficial conmemorativo firmado por el mismísimo Jack Lambert con cubiertas de tela, nuevo, dos entradas vip y una cita con Lambert ¡Lambert! Una colección de tarjetas todas y cada una firmadas por los respectivos jugadores, un bote oficial firmado por Terry Bradshaw además de una gorra también oficial firmada en la vicera por Lawrence Timmon al final de todo hay una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, bonita y negra caligrafía, se lee:

"_Podría dejarlo pero pasa una cosa, me encanta el área de juego"_

- Todo… Todo es original- susurro

- ¡Imposible!- Hodgins toma la gorra y se la pone- ¿Brennan?

- Eso parece- sacudo la cabeza- No se me ocurre nadie más

- ¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

- Parece una advertencia- Me encojo de hombros – Parece una advertencia, ¡Dame eso!

- Sé que no quieres hablar de ella-Hodgins frunce el ceño cuando le quito la gorra y se cruza de brazos- Pero advertido o no, le gustas

No me he permitido pensar en Temperance Brennan durante la última semana. Sus ojos grises aun aparecen en mis sueños, que no son muy decentes. No la comprendo, me dice "No tengo novios" y después me manda una colección oficial, el sueño de todo fanático de los Steelers con entradas vip para el resto de la temporada y una cita con Lambert

- ¡Dios Seeley! – exclama Hodgins desde su computador- ¿Sabes lo que cuesta conseguir que todos y cada uno de los malditos jugadores firmen tus tarjetas? Mierda, quiero a alguien así

- Es mi colección ¡Suéltalo! Lo mancharas con tus asquerosas manos- le digo mientras observo como toma el casco que brilla casi igual que el sol- La cita, es de Grey's Anatomy

- Lo sé, Meredith la narra mientras intentan averiguar lo de Denny

- ¿Qué crees que quiera decir?- Sé que no me pone atención, se equivoca de capitulo

- ¡¿Y a quién mierda le importa?!- Me dice poniéndose de nuevo la gorra- Tenemos una colección oficial de los Steelers, con playera gorra y ¡firmadas!

- Lo devolveré

- ¿Al menos puedo usar un poco más la gorra?- Sonrío, es Jack fiel hasta la medula, le diría que lo quiero pero no soy marica como él. Me ofrece una copa de Champan

- ¡Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seatle!

- ¡Putas, Hodgins, Putas!

Chocamos las copas y brindamos

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a pillar una buena cogorza. Cam ha venido con nosotros, se gradúa hasta el otro año, pero su excusa ha sido que "le apetecía salir" como si no supiera que en realidad solo ha venido por mí. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en onda, voy por la decima copa, me siento lleno de energía, no planeo beber tanto pero ¡Soy libre!

- ¿Y ahora que Seeley?- Me dice Cam en mi oído, gritándome, en realidad apenas la escucho, mientras yo vacío mi copa de un solo golpe y tomo otra

- ¡Jack y yo nos vamos a Seattle! Los padres de Hodgins le han comprado un piso

- ¡Y a ti te conviene para no pagar renta!- le guiño un ojo, sonrío y bebo de mi nueva copa- ¿Volverás a mi exposición?

- No me la pierdo por nada del mundo- le digo al oído y siento como se estremece. Me abraza

- Es muy importante para mí que vengas Seeley- me dice en un tono tímido- ¿Otra margarita?

- ¿Intentas seducirme Saroyan?- le digo mientras la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a mi- Porque al parecer lo estas consiguiendo- sonrío y la alejo de mi unos centímetros- Iré por una cerveza, no quiero que abuses de mi

- ¡Mas bebida Seeley! Wuoooo!- grita Jack

Jack es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de una compañera de clase de inglés que también es su fotógrafa frecuente en la revista de la facultad, niego con la cabeza, a Hodgins siempre le ha divertido emocionar a las chicas, si ellas supiesen la verdad… Bueno en realidad creo que no les importaría, es atractivo, si fuese de su bando le daría. La chica como es de esperarse solo tiene ojos para él, que por cierto lleva un top que grita "arráncame" a los cuatro vientos, vaqueros ajustados ¿Cómo le harán las chicas para aguantar esos pantalones?, tacones altos… Como dije grita acostón a los 4 vientos y Jack, bueno es Jack, pantalón de vestir ajustado, con la camisa lila y las mangas hasta los codos, corbata floja yo en cambio, bueno camiseta, chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalón de mezclilla. Me alejo de nuestra mesa.

Wow el mundo da vueltas, agito la cabeza y bueno, el mundo gira más lento, pero es más estable así que comienzo a caminar.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que en serio necesito liberar el exceso de agua y alcohol que he bebido. Me tambaleo un poco y sonrió, el mundo es un poco más borroso de lo normal, tal vez necesite usar gafas, llego al baño y lógicamente está lleno, mierda ¿Por qué vienen a orinar todos cuando yo necesito un baño? Malditos acosadores, me conformo con que el pasillo está fresco y alejado de la sociedad borracha que hay en este bar, en lo que espero me entretengo con el móvil, jugaré angry birds… Naaah! Pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta la segunda señal

- ¿Seeley?

- ¡El mismo! ¿Por qué me haz mandado esa… esa colección de niño friki? ¿Te parezco friki?

Le ha sorprendido que la llamara, no me importa, por mi que se muera del susto.

- Seeley yo…- Esta nerviosa, la pongo nerviosa, sonrío- ¿Estás bien? Tienes voz rara

- ¿Rara? Aquí la rarita eres tú no mi voz – creo que alcohol comienza a hacer efecto- ¿Qué te hace mi voz?

- Seeley ¿Haz bebido?

- Que te importa

- Soy… soy una mujer curiosa, venga, ¿En dónde estás?

- En un bar

- ¿En qué bar Booth?- me dice seria y con voz grave ¡Uy que malota! Ruda la mujer

- En alguno de los muchos que hay en Portland

- ¿Cómo vas a volver a tu casa?

- Ya veré

- ¿En qué bar estás Booth?

- Céntrate quieres, la colección Temperance, ¿Por qué la mandaste?

- ¿Dónde mierda estás?

- Eres tan dominante, me pones, Buenas noches Temperance

Cuelgo. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy ebrio ¡Le dije que me ponia! Mierda. El mundo se mueve de nuevo y ¿Porque esta borroso?. La fila del baño ha avanzado, lo cual es genial porque me estoy meando. Observo embobado el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Es interesante. Maldita sea, me suena el teléfono, ¿No pueden escoger otro momento para llamarme? Con una mano cojo el movil y contesto.

- ¿Que? ¡Estoy orinando!

- Voy a buscarte-

Cuelgan. Era la voz de Temperance Brennan al otro lado de la linea, del susto el chorro de orina sale del sanitario. Por algún motivo que desconozco tengo miedo, y mi sangre ha dejado de circular.

...

..

.

* * *

**Holaaa! 91 reviews! ****No me maten!**

El capitulo está dividido en dos partes que es esta, y la que subiré el viernes :B la segunda parte no esta terminada del todo, y dependiendo de como vaya a terminar de adaptar la historia, (porque como verán las que leyeron el libro no estoy poniendo todo) se viene la discusión del contrato :B pero no se emocionen mucho, todo depende de que tanto pueda comprimir la historia.

Lo sé soy una mala persona por no subir capitulo, y estoy segura de que pensaron que abandonaría la historia, pues no, simplemente hago mi servicio social que se supone son 4 horas al dia, pero termino haciendo 12 horas diarias, pretendo demandar a mi jefe por explotarme de esa manera, hace tiempo me preguntaron que en donde lo realizaba, bueno pues en el departamento de Farmacología en mi universidad, básicamente trabajamos con ratones y fármacos, entre eso y que estoy por empezar mi tesis... Bueno darme un tiro no es mala idea.

_Gracias por seguir comentando!_

_ Para las que no han leído el libro 50 sombras de Grey y sus derivados... ¿Que rayos están esperando? _

_Pronto tendrán noticias mías con con el próximo capitulo de esta saga_

_Nos leemos!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Gracias por sus reviews el que no los conteste no significa que no los lea!_

**Annya**


End file.
